True Growing Pains
by Ashleyder1
Summary: Rhianna's and True's adventures with the seven peacekeepers continue.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Rhianna and True's adventures with the seven peacekeepers continue**

**Author's Note:** **This is written as an extension of Wolfpyre's Magnificent Seven "True Universe," and once again she deserves all the kudos for creating this fun AU! This is a rather unique AU so if you have not read Wolfpyre's "Truly Magnificent," & "True Wonder," and/or my "True Family," the OCs in this story (their presence, history, and abilities) might be a bit confusing.**

**Warning: Disciplinary spanking of minors. If you do not like or approve of this PLEASE to NOT read this story. There is some use of harsh language in this story.**

**Disclaimer**_**:**_ **I don't own the Magnificent Seven characters and am writing this just for fun and for no personal gain. I do not speak any of the foreign languages represented in this fiction and have used certain words found in online sources without an understanding of syntax; apologies to anyone with a clear understanding of these languages.**

True Growing Pains

Rhianna sat high in the branches of "her" tree on the edge of town. She had gotten in the habit of coming here to think, though she was cautious to keep to the lower branches if any of the seven peacekeepers were around to observe. Wrapping her arms around herself to ward off the cold that seeped in despite the coat she wore, the girl pondered how cold the winter would be if the fall was this chilly.

She was not looking forward to the winter with the accompanying need to be trapped primarily indoors for months on end. As it stood, she knew she was getting on edge and irritable again. Nathan had been out of town, having made a trip to visit Raine before winter set in, so Rhianna was stuck in the small classroom everyday which was driving her nearly insane! Given her gifts, it was difficult for her to be in constant close proximity to people without having time away.

That wasn't the only thing bothering her, though. Spending so much time in the classroom only brought to the forefront of her mind that she was actually fourteen and not eleven. Few kids continued on beyond sixteen in the one-roomed school, if they even stayed that long. Casey had never even had to attend and she was only a couple of years older than Rhianna's actual age.

Rhianna sighed heavily then noted True approaching. Her cousin was coming to collect her for supper. Not really hungry, Rhianna considered just skipping out on the meal. Of course that would bring unfavorable consequences.

True scrambled up the tree, quick as a bobcat, and sat next to Rhianna. "Ya comin' ta eat or ya plannin' on getting' yerself tanned?"

The blond turned to scowl at her cousin. "And exactly how is that any of your business?"

True shrugged, "Jest wonderin'. What's been buggin' ya enyway? Chris ain't gonna take much more o' yer moody bitch routine."

Interestingly enough, her cousin's frankness served to deflate Rhianna's temper some. "Too many people pressing in. I need to get away."

"Wouldn't recommend that," True shook her head. "Not by yerself leastways. Why don'tcha asked Chris to take a trip out to the cabin?"

"He'd worry."

"Yeah, and he ain't doin' thet atal now with ya goin' around like some fuckin' rabid cougar, snappin' at anyone gets too close to ya."

Rhianna's glare was back, but True was immune and just chuckled. "Yer lookin' more like Chris all the time. Been practicin'?"

Ignoring the other girl, Rhianna grabbed a dead leaf that had tenaciously clung to the branch on which it had grown and crumpled it in her hand. She'd been going to respond with her own snide comment when she caught the concern True was radiating. Her cousin was worried as well. That was understandable. In their world, in was not unheard of for telepaths or empaths to snap under the pressure of maintaining constant shields. The fallout wasn't pretty.

"I'm okay, True, just a bit tetchy."

"Alright," the younger girl started to climb down, "But this bein' Friday, I wouldn't suggest gettin' in trouble tonight. Not if it's some space yer wantin'."

Seeing the logic behind True's statement she followed her cousin down. Much to her dismay, when she reached the bottom of the tree Chris was standing arms crossed glaring at the two.

"Are you supposed to climb up that high?" the black-clad gunman demanded, his voice stern.

"No, sir," the girls answered in concert.

He landed three swats on True's rear and sent her to the boardinghouse to get washed up before turning his attention to Rhianna. He landed five smacks to her skirt covered backside.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, having to blink to keep the tears at bay. He'd put a lot into those few swats and he hadn't given True that many.

"You're older and you were up there first. True just climbed up after ya."

"I'm older? So _now_ my age actually means something to you?"

"You'd do well to watch your tone."

Rhianna literately bit the inside of her cheek to keep from uttering a rude retort.

Chris tipped her chin up, his gaze serious and concerned. "What's been eatin' at you lately?"

Rhianna shrugged. "I do not know what you mean," she drawled in response though she now realized that True was right. Chris was worried. She was caught off guard when another hefty swat landed on her unprotected seat.

"That's a lie and you know how I feel about lying."

Rhianna looked away. "I need to get away," she whispered. "All the thoughts and emotions are pressing in and shoring up my shields is making me irritable."

Chris put his arms around the girl, engulfing her in a comforting embrace. "Why didn't you just tell me, pumpkin? I can't help you, if you don't tell me things."

"I don't know," she answered, sniffing as she lost the battle with tears. "I suppose I am just not used to talking about such things."

"Even with Nathan gone, I think the others can do without us for a couple of days. Why don't we head out to my cabin tomorrow?"

"That would be nice."

XXX000XXX000XXX000XXX

Though the weekend away didn't solve everything, it did go a ways toward improving Rhianna's temperament. Nathan returned and she once again had a few afternoons a week out of the confines of the classroom, which also helped. Wednesday, as she headed down the steps of the clinic she noted a wagon in front of the boot and saddle shop.

Continuing ahead, she saw a burly man and a boy of about fourteen descending from the wagon. Her breath caught as she got a better look at the tall youth. He had to be the most handsome boy she'd ever seen. His black hair had a bit of curl and framed a roguish face. His light grey eyes peered out from under dark brows and lashes too long for such a masculine face. Embarrassed by her thoughts, Rhianna blushed and looked around, glad to find there was no one to observe her silliness.

Her curiosity piqued, she made her way to the boot and saddle shop and saw the dark haired man, shaking hands with Mr. Simmons, the proprietor. A quick read of the situation afforded Rhianna the understanding that the newcomer was buying the establishment so that Mr. Simmons could move further West, closer to his grown children.

"Ah, Rhianna," the shop owner called out. "Come over and meet Mr. McGowen. I'd like ya ta pass the message on to your uncle and the rest that he'll be takin' over my store. He's a gunsmith as well as a leatherworker. Should do well here."

Mr. McGowen, who was nearly as tall as Buck and built more like Josiah, turned to smile broadly at the girl. "Och, what a bonnie lass ye be."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. McGowen," she answered in the soft southern drawl she had adopted since settling here, though the similarity of the man's surname to that of her birth somehow made her want slip into the clan language.

"The pleasure be mine, lass," he replied in a thick Scottish brogue offering her a wink. "And this is be my son Conall."

The boy nodded to her and Rhianna smiled, not able to resist reading his impression of her. What she found out did not make her happy and as she said goodbye she seethed inwardly. _CUTE KID? CUTE KID! _To her utter shame, Rhianna felt tears forming in her eyes as she made her way back to the boarding house.

Brushing past Buck and JD without so much as a word, nearly tipping the young sheriff off of the porch rail in the process, she stormed up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door behind her. She was not terribly surprised by the soft knock on her door after about ten minutes.

"I do not feel like talking, Buck."

Her door opened and the mustached man entered, despite her less than cordial tone. "Well darlin', sometimes it helps to talk and ole Buck's a good listener. Occurs to me you might wanna get a handle on whatever it is that's botherin' ya cuz Chris is likely ta warm yer tail for ya if he sees a repeat of what just happened downstairs."

Rhianna's face flushed. Any of the others, well outside of JD, would have taken her to task for her behavior. "I apologize."

"Ain't lookin' fer an apology. Wanna know what's got ya on the verge of tears," he replied taking a seat beside the girl.

"I am NOT on the verge of tears," she answered back fiercely.

"That so?"

"That is so."

"Must be I was mistaken."

"Yes you were."

"Alright, well come over here and give ole Buck a hug and I'll leave ya be." Rhianna reached over for a quick hug, but was pulled right into Buck's lap. He held her tight and she found herself returning the embrace accepting the silent comfort the dark-haired peacekeeper was offering. Before she knew it the tears were falling. The lady's man just rocked her back and forth, tenderly playing with strands of her hair until she had cried herself out.

"Feelin' better?"

"No. I do not like crying."

"Mmm. Hmm. Well, it helps sometimes."

"Tears are for infants."

"Well, now as I understand it girls right about yer age on up to past Casey's end up sheddin' a lot more tears than even a baby."

"Hormones? You think this is hormones?"

"Can't say as I'm familiar with that word, but if thet means yer growin' up, then yeah."

Rhianna couldn't help but smile at that. "Do you think I've grown since coming here?" she asked coyly.

"Pert near an inch I'd say."

"Buck Wilmington, you are a liar," she said with a laugh, but she reached up to kiss his cheek feeling the tickle of his mustache before climbing off his lap. She'd rather be growing out than up anyway, but was quite certain that she'd done neither in the past few months.

"What's gott'n you in such an all fired hurry ta grow up?"

"I just want credit for the years I have already lived. Why do I have to pose as eleven?"

"It's only three years difference, darlin'."

"But eleven is a child. Fourteen is a young woman. Casey is only just turned sixteen and she's allowed to keep company with JD who is a full grown man."

"I don't know that I'd say the kid is full growed," Buck chuckled before looking carefully at Rhianna. "You got yer eye on a beau? That what this is all about?"

"No! Of course not!" Buck looked unconvinced. "I just grow weary of being treated like a child."

"Well, as I see it, ya should take advantage of the extra time ya got. Climbin' trees and playin' ball…" Buck sounded wistful, "I only wish I could have a few more years as a boy."

"Yes, well you did not live under the threat of Chris's displeasure should you climb too high."

XXX000XXX000XXX000XXX

That night at the supper table, Rhianna casually shared the news Mr. Simmons had asked her to.

"Be right handy havin' a gunsmith in town," Vin observed.

"Just so long as he don't draw the wrong type of customer," Chris commented.

"Well, I've been thinkin' on a new saddle," JD piped in, "I'll have to go over and meet him."

"He got any kids?" True wanted to know.

"Just one son," Rhianna replied.

"Well, how old?" True demanded with a note of frustration at Rhianna's tight-lipped response.

"I would say around fourteen," Rhianna answered, not looking up from her potatoes.

Buck cast a look at the blond girl, his blue eyes twinkling. "So Rhianna, you gettin' excited for that birthday you got comin' up?"

Looking up sharp, Rhianna met Buck's eyes and then smiled. Twelve was better than eleven. "I had not really thought about it." She noted the confused look on True's face and hoped her cousin would catch on quickly.

"I did not know we were approaching such a monumental occasion," Ezra remarked.

Chris's eyes looked sharply at Rhianna and she just shrugged. With Mrs. Whittaker sitting right there he could hardly make a comment that would indicate he had not known his own niece's birthday was coming up.

"Surprised ya didn't mention it, Sunshine," Vin remarked, looking suspiciously at True.

"Guess it slipped my mind," she stated innocently. She didn't know what Buck and Rhianna were up to, but she'd play along.

"Well when is it?" JD wanted to know.

"Week from Saturday," Buck announced.

Rhianna was certain she had never loved the lady's man more.

XXX000XXX000XXX000XXX

The next morning, all conversation stopped as Rhianna approached the breakfast table. Instead of her usual split skirt and blouse, she wore a dress complete with petticoats and smart black boots. Her honey blond curls were swept up becomingly and her cheeks seemed to sport a bit more color than usual.

"Well, don't you look pretty as a picture?" Josiah commented.

"What you all gussied up for?" Nathan wanted to know.

"I just felt like a change," Rhianna responded, pleased that Buck was not at the table this morning.

"Change is fine, but you'll go wash your face before you sit down at this table," Chris all but growled.

Rhianna's green eyes locked with Chris's. She'd hoped her cautious use of the few cosmetics would not be noticed. Like True she'd come back to the old west with a few tools of her trade, though Rhianna's differed some from True's. As a spy she had often needed to come off a bit older or a bit younger. Of course in this day and age cosmetics were only used by dance hall girls or prostitutes, which explained Chris's reaction.

With a heavy sigh Rhianna moved to do as she was told, well aware that arguing would only earn her a sore backside. When she returned, a sleepy True had made an appearance.

"You wearin' _that _to school?" the younger girl demanded in horror. True didn't even care for the culottes Rhianna wore, but wearing a dress was just plain loco so far as she was concerned.

"No. I am wearing it for my day trip to San Francisco," Rhianna answered sarcastically.

Interrupting the argument before it got started, Chris addressed Rhianna. "Young lady, I don't care if you're twelve or twenty, I never want to see you painted up like that again."

"Yes, sir," Rhianna replied as she pushed her eggs around her plate with her fork. Silence reigned for the rest of the meal. Once she had eaten enough to pass muster the young blond excused herself and headed to school.

She was unsurprised to find that Conall was not in attendance. Even if his father did make him go to school, he'd most likely get a few days to settle in before he was sentenced to this fate. She planned on ducking out at lunch under the pretense of helping Nathan. Miss Willis was fairly easy to get around. The girl was anxious to see if the young newcomer's opinion of her would change at all.

XXX000XXX000XXX000XXX

"Hell, I can't believe all of this shit is over a _boy!_" True laughed at her cousin as they sat outside the boardinghouse Friday afternoon. Billy and Creed tried to hide their own amusement. Rhianna just hadn't seemed the type. After a day and a half of observation, the younger girl had finally gotten to the root cousin's odd behavior, or at least a part of it. Now she intended to tease her ruthlessly!

"Just drop it True," Rhianna replied hotly. She'd changed and was planning on going for a bit of a ride before the evening meal. Yesterday, Conall had thought she looked older, but he still appeared mostly disinterested.

"Rhianna's in loooove," True sang gleefully, "Rhianna's in looove."

"Bee dty host, neufuillaghtagh loo keck." (Shut up, you insufferable little shit!)

This only made True laugh louder. It wasn't often that she could push Rhianna's buttons. "You gonna make me?"

"As a matter of fact," Rhianna took a step towards True her green eyes flashing in fury.

"Ooooo! I'm soooo scared," True continued to laugh. "Whatever would your _dear Conall_ think," she mocked, holding her hands beneath her chin and blinking her eyelashes over her blue eyes coquettishly.

To be honest, Rhianna couldn't even say that she 'snapped.' She was perfectly aware of what she was doing but quite simply she was past caring. After the strain of the past weeks she had had enough. As her fist slammed into True's face she felt nothing but a deep satisfaction.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers**

_To be honest, Rhianna couldn't even say that she 'snapped.' She was perfectly aware of what she was doing but quite simply she was past caring. After the strain of the past weeks she had had enough. As her fist slammed into True's face she felt nothing but a deep satisfaction. _

**Chapter 2**

True stumbled back her blue eyes darkening a shade in anger as her hand reached up to her bloodied lip. "Coo-bwoirryn!" (Bitch!)

Looking at her younger cousin, Rhianna felt no remorse; in fact a good fight might be just what she needed. Giving no thought to their surroundings and caring little for consequences at this point in time, she motioned teasingly at True with a smirk, "Gubbahey!" (Come on!)

True needed no other invitation and flew at her cousin with a ferocity that would have frightened even a Comanche. Rhianna was ready though and landed another good hit on True's face. Even still, True doubled the older girl over with a solid strike to her middle and followed with a powerful swing to her head that the blond couldn't quite avoid. The girls were only able to exchange a few more blows before they were pulled forcibly apart.

"Hena'háanehe! (That's enough!)" Vin commanded to get True's attention as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her from the ground. "Calm down. Hetsetseha! (Now!)" He'd seen Rhianna attack the younger girl from down the street, and he knew this wasn't her fault but he also knew that True could be hard to stop once she was in fighting mode.

"Alright, alright!" True wiggled to get free shooting an angry glare over to her cousin who was similarly restrained by Josiah. "I'm done if she is!"

For her part, Rhianna gave a nod and relaxed in Josiah's arms to let him know she did not intend to take up the fight once again.

"Land sakes!" Nathan exclaimed when he got a good look at True's bloodied face. He cast a disgusted look at Rhianna and moved to see to the younger girl.

"The show is over, ladies and gentlemen," Ezra said, waving to disperse the small crowd that had formed. "Time to move along and continue on with your daily affairs."

Leaving True in Nathan's hands, Vin stalked towards Rhianna. "What in the hell has gotten inta you?"

Josiah loosened his grip and Rhianna swallowed hard as she stood to face the irate sharpshooter. She _had_ seen him this angry before, but never at her. The girl took an unwitting step backward, bumping into Josiah whose unyielding presence blocked any chance of retreat.

"I suppose I lost my temper," she stated quietly, frightened by the glint in Vin's blue eyes.

"Lost yer – look at True's face! Not only thet, ya do realize ya coulda set her inta a frenzie an' got yer damn self kilt!" he growled.

"Got myself killed?" Rhianna looked confused, but a quick read of Vin filled in the blanks. She laughed which in retrospect was a very bad move because the dark look on Vin's face intensified by about ten fold.

"Vin, I'm older and bigger," Rhianna scoffed. With a quick look around she added in a whisper, her eyes dancing with humor, "Not to mention I had the same training she had _and_ can anticipate her every move."

Though he had known True was taught to fight, even kill, Vin had not really considered that Rhianna could do the same. Somehow with Rhianna's different talents, and quite frankly disposition, he just hadn't expected it of her. Besides they'd never witnessed any sign of it, well outside of that time with Jonathon and no one had actually seen that. Of course, come to think of it, there had been three boys pitted against one little girl and she'd come out without a scratch.

Training his attention back on Rhianna, Vin's eyes narrowed to slits, as he noted her less than repentant attitude. There was an air of self-satisfaction that didn't set well at all with the tracker. Reaching for the girl he pulled her roughly over his hip and landed a series of mighty swats to her skirt covered backside. Rhianna was certain Vin had never used that kind of force before, at least not with her, and was in tears when he stood her up. She noted Josiah's calming hand on Vin's shoulder and silently thanked the preacher for his timely intervention.

"Yer gonna git on up to yer room and hope thet I've calmed down a mite 'fore I come up ta find out why ya decided ta go attackin' yer cousin," Vin threatened menacingly.

Face flaming in humiliation, Rhianna cast a glance at True who was trying to bat away Nathan's hands. A stern word from the dark-skinned healer stilled the girl's movements as he brushed her brown tangles from her face to get a better look at her injuries. There were still too many people about for Rhianna to help and she wasn't even sure she wanted to. It wasn't as if the brat hadn't deserved it.

"Yes, sir," she replied meekly, one hand trying to rub the sting from her bottom while the other scrubbed across her face to dry her tears. With this movement she realized that her own cheek was plenty sore where True's fist had landed a glancing blow. That was nothing compared to the ache in her side, however, and she wondered absently if True had broken her rib.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling forcibly, Vin turned to Josiah. "I wouldn'ta harmed her."

"I know, brother, but you'll feel better about it if you calm down some first."

Vin nodded at the truth in that before heading back over to True, who looked guiltily up at him, wondering if she was in trouble. He gently tipped her head first one way and then another. "Ya okay?" he asked, pulling her in for a hug.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Wanna tell me what thet was all about?"

"Not really," she mumbled.

"Too bad." He pushed her back, his hands on her shoulders and his eyes fixing on hers, demanding answers.

"I was teasin' her. Guess she got fed up," True shrugged. "It ain't the first time we've had at one another."

"What was ya teasin' her about?"

True shrugged.

"True –" Vin's tone carried a warning.

"I think I might know," Buck broke in. "This have to do with that McGowen boy?"

True studied her boots. It was one thing to tease her cousin in front of the other kids, but talking about such things with the adults just seemed…well…wrong! There was a certain unwritten code to being a kid and there were just some lines that shouldn't be crossed.

"True," Vin growled, growing impatient.

"Maybe."

The assembled men shared knowing looks and almost as one seemed to heave a labored sigh. As if their two charges weren't difficult enough to handle. Just then Chris rode up, reigning in his horse as he eyed the group. Catching sight of True's damaged face he quickly dismounted.

"What happened?" he demanded, his voice cold.

"It weren't my fault," True was quick to voice seeing the angry glint in Chris's eye. She took a step toward Vin.

"Apparently Rhianna's temper flared after a bit of verbal provocation, from young True," Ezra explained.

"Rhianna did this?"

"Yes, sir," True whispered suddenly feeling very sorry for her cousin. Damn! Chris was downright terrifying when he got that look in his eyes. Any anger she might have harbored towards Rhianna dissolved as she watched Chris head up the steps to the boardinghouse. She hoped he didn't kill the other girl, despite their differences she really did love her cousin.

"Let's get you inside where I can fix you up a little better," Nathan suggested.

"Ah, Nathan –"

"Don't even try arguin'," Vin warned. "Now git on an' do as the man says." The tracker offered a swat to her seat to get the girl moving.

XXX000XXX000XXX000XXX

Rhianna lay on her uninjured side playing with the edge of the quilt as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. When she had hit True, she had done so knowingly having decided it would be worth the consequences. After seeing the look on Vin's face, she was thinking that had been a very bad choice.

Though Rhianna no longer questioned that she belonged here or that she was loved, she was well aware that this was rather a unique family. One interesting dynamic was that True was both the first child and the baby of the family. Each position tended to engender a certain inimitable affection in a parent/guardian. Nothing drove home that point better than the look she had seen in Vin's eyes. She was dead. Rather she was going to wish she was dead shortly.

As if her worrying wasn't enough, a wave of cold fury hit Rhianna like an arctic breeze as she heard boots on the wooden stairs. Chris was back and she was in more trouble that she even cared to consider. There was no knock, but Rhianna was already on her feet when Chris entered, closing the door forcibly behind him. For countless moments he just glared at the blond girl in front of him.

"Why?" he finally asked, his voice deathly quiet.

"She wouldn't shut her mouth. So I shut it for her." Rhianna's tone was not exactly defiant but neither was it repentant.

"Kids sometimes tease Rhianna you can't go losing your temper over a few words. I wouldn't have expected this from you."

The disappointment in his voice cut deep into Rhianna's heart and she reinforced her shields not able to stomach Chris's disapproval. At the same time her temper flared in defense. "So True's the only one allowed to resort to a physical means of expression? I didn't lose my temper. I knew exactly what I was doing. Besides, I'll heal her when she comes inside away from the onlookers."

"So that makes it okay in your mind?" Chris demanded furiously. "You think it's okay to beat on your younger cousin, just because she's made you mad and you can heal her when all's said and done?"

"As you have pointed out before, she is hardly helpless and I guarantee you she has had worse."

The blond man's jaw tightened and his green eyes flashed dangerously as his hands went to unbuckle his belt. "Well, let's see if you have. Drop your skirt and bend over the bed."

Rhianna's face lost all color. She'd known it was coming, but Chris was currently so livid that she was convinced he would strip the hide right off her. Inwardly she cursed her show of insolence. "But…" her voice faltered, her mind searching for something to forestall the inevitable. "Vin already spanked me," she finally finished in a pitiful voice.

"Well, then you'd best drop your drawers too so I can make sure I don't overdo this," Chris answered in a grim tone as he pulled his belt from his pants. "And you'd best do it quick before I decide to go cut a switch."

Trying to swallow the lump in her throat, Rhianna turned to face the bed and unfastened her skirt slipping it slowly past her hips before untying the ribbon on her drawers and doing the same with them. She winced at the pain in her side as she lowered herself to the bed. Then she braced herself for the first smack of the belt but it didn't come.

"Get up and pull up clothes," Chris ordered curtly.

Grateful for the reprieve, Rhianna did what she was told without question, though she couldn't imagine what had brought about the sudden change in directions. Her hands were slapped away when she went to fasten her skirt however and Chris gently unbuttoned her blouse. She blushed as he carefully pulled back the fabric to reveal the purpling skin, but knew better than to make a fuss.

"Is it broken?" Chris demanded gruffly.

"No, just bruised."

"Better have Nathan take a look at it," he suggested tipping her head to get a better look at the bruise on her cheek before striding toward the door. "Don't move," he admonished with a look over his shoulder before exiting.

With a sigh Rhianna gingerly seated herself on the bed and waited. About ten minutes later Nathan entered, with Chris on his heals.

Upon seeing Rhianna's bruise Nathan shook his head. "Don't know what's gotten into the two of you. Beatin' on one another like that. Should be ashamed of yourselves," he lectured as he tenderly felt to make certain her rib wasn't broken and then applied a dose of witch hazel. "I'll make a compress for it. Might help some."

"I need to go heal True first," she replied quietly.

Nathan's face softened. "Well, she's havin' a talk with Vin right now."

"Talk?" Rhianna queried in surprise looking to Chris. "I threw the first punch. True was just defending herself."

"She's been warned about fighting," Chris said matter-of-factly.

"But –"

"After pummeling her face, you're worried about what Vin does to her hind end?" Nathan asked, shaking his head.

"Well I have every intention of healing her face," Rhianna replied her brow furrowing.

At the bewildered look on the black man's face, Chris held up his hand. "Don't even bother, Nate. I guarantee it won't make any sense. Why don't you go on ahead and get that compress ready. Rhianna and I have something we need to finish."

XXX000XXX000XXX000XXX

"Am I in trouble?" True asked once she and Vin were alone, as she looked up at him with one big blue eye. She held a compress over the other and tried her best to look pitiful so as to glean as much sympathy as possible. One had to pull out all the stops when trying to get out of a spanking.

Vin looked seriously at the little girl that had come to mean so much to him. Her lip was split and swollen but the bleeding had stopped. Her right eye was swollen nearly shut with a dark bruise. She'd argued against the compress, insisting that Rhianna would be in to heal her before too long. Nathan and Vin overruled her protestations, not confidant in the other girl's benevolence concerning the injuries she'd caused. The tracker sighed, heavily and came to a decision he hoped was the right one. He knew that True often felt Rhianna got off easy. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to let her feel that for once _she _had gotten the cream off the top of the pudding.

"I don't like ya fightin' fer eny reason. Thet said, I saw Rhianna throw the first punch an' I can see where thet'd been pretty hard ta walk away from. Yer off the hook this time, but there better not be another or ya won't wanna sit fer a week. We clear?"

"Yes, sir. Ah, does that mean even if I don't start it?"

They both heard leather hit bare skin and the accompanying yelp of pain.

"I don't think Rhianna's gonna be throwin' the first punch agin eny time soon," Vin observed. "No more fightin', Sunshine, and you might do well not ta tease quite so much. Rhianna's startin' inta a difficult time an' I don't want ya goin' an' makin' it harder on her. Okay?"

True rolled her eyes. Difficult time her ass! She wasn't about to say that out loud, though, so she just nodded. Feeling she'd been rather fortunate thus far she wasn't going to press her luck or Vin's patience.

XXX000XXX000XXX000XXX

Once the healer had left, Chris turned his attention to the Rhianna. "I'm pretty sure Vin's actually just talking to True right now. You aren't gonna be that lucky." He picked up the belt that he'd set down earlier and very carefully positioned her over the end of the bed with a pillow supporting her injured side. Rhianna groaned as her skirt and drawers were pulled down to her knees.

She had little time to lament the loss, however as the belt came crashing down on her bare backside. Chris was intent on getting this message through and the leather fell again and again to good affect until Rhianna was sobbing with her entire bottom throbbing. He stopped and threaded the leather back through his pants before moving to offer some comfort to his young charge. Helping her stand and fix her clothes, he wrapped his arms very gently around her and let her cry herself out.

"No more brawling with your cousin, or anyone else for that matter."

"I cannot honestly promise you that," the girl sniffed. "But I do not think I will be throwing the first punch again."

"That's a start," Chris said with a smile dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "Any fighting at all is likely to end you up right back here, though."

"I'll keep that in mind. Can I go see True now?"

"Yeah. I think you owe her an apology. Just keep in mind there were witnesses. It'll look suspicious if there's no sign of the fight," Chris warned as he put his arm around the girl's shoulder and walked her to True and Vin's room, giving a brisk knock before entering.

Rhianna approached her cousin without a word reaching out to cup the younger girl's face in her hand. "Lught-thie rieau, Ennoilid," she stated softly as the swelling lessoned and the purple bruise lightened to a faint bluish tinge. It would still sting, but the pain would be far less.

True smiled and moved to give her cousin a hug, whispering something in her ear as she did so. Rhianna returned the hug but grimaced in pain despite herself.

"Why is it you always have to go for my ribs?" she demanded wryly.

"Cause yer always leavin' 'em open, tryin' ta protect thet purdy face of yours," True teased.

"I protect my face in an effort to see that our quarrels go unnoticed, you dimwit. I can heal yours but not my own."

"Well, I wouldn't go startin' a fight in the middle of the street next time, ifn' yer wantin' it ta go unnoticed, genius," True laughed.

Rhianna rubbed the seat of her skirt meaningfully and grinned, "Point well taken."

"No more fighting, period," Chris admonished sternly. "Now Rhianna you go on back to your room until supper and you can plan on staying there for the next two days outside of meals."

"Yes, sir," she answered with a sigh.

Vin turned to True, "You gonna be able to let this go now thet yer cousin's apologized or do I need ta rethink punishin' ya?"

"Apologized?"

"Ain't thet what she said ta ya?" Vin wanted to know.

True chuckled. "No. She ain't sorry for hittin' me," _Anymore than I am for hitting her, _True thought to herself. "Maybe for doin' it in the middle of the street, but not for hittin' me. What she said was better than an apology, though," she added quickly as she watched the two men's faces cloud with anger. "It's an oath where we're from. Kinda translates as Family Forever, but means more'n that." True's face screwed up in a thoughtful manner. "Ya see, no matter what happens, how mad we get, or how much we fight we're family. Rhianna would die for me and I'd do the same for her. We'd never _really _hurt each other. And that last bit she said, 'ennoilid,' that's somethin' that means dear one or precious. She's only ever called one person that," True blushed. "It was kinda Rhianna's way of tellin' me she loves me."

Both of the men's faces softened and they shared a knowing look. "So the two o' ya good? Ya ain't gonna go lookin' ta git even?" Vin pushed, just to be certain.

"He-ah heck no!" True scoffed, self-correcting before her mouth earned her backside any unwanted attention. "It was just a scuffle. If ya hadn't a pulled us apart I'd a won enyways. Rhianna's good but she ain't that good."

True felt it wise not to add the she felt she'd more than come out on top this time. Not only had she been able to get under her cousin's skin, which was no easy task, but she'd goaded Rhianna into breaking one of her own hard and fast rules about not getting caught. This had resulted in the older girl being on the receiving end of the punishment for once. Not to mention she'd gotten in a few good hits.

Chris's lips quirked and he took a step forward, planting a kiss on True's brow before turning her and landing a powerful swat to the seat of her pants. "You've gotten a bit of leeway here, you might want to watch the attitude."

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers**

**Chapter 3**

Rhianna stood looking out the window watching the sun make its way towards the horizon and wishing she'd given more thought to getting in a fight with True on a Friday afternoon. Now she was confined to her room for the entire weekend! The girl didn't even turn at the knock on the door.

"Come in Ezra," she said flatly.

"Time for supper, Angel," the card sharp stated stepping into the room.

Of course Rhianna knew it was time for supper, but she really wasn't in the mood to face everyone and it wasn't just because of the hard wooden chairs in the dining room. Rhianna couldn't get the look in Vin's eyes from earlier out of her mind. She had known she would be in trouble for starting a fight with True but she had underestimated the fall out. True had forgiven her, but she wasn't too sure about everyone else.

"I am not very hungry," she explained truthfully, turning to face the handsome confidence man. "Perhaps you could see if I might be excused this evening?"

Ezra looked concerned as he stepped towards the girl, his hand going to feel her brow. "My understanding from Nathan was that your injury was not substantial."

"It isn't," Rhianna assured the man. "He wrapped it, but really I am just fine. I am just not hungry. Can't I be excused from our evening meal?" Her green eyes looked up to Ezra pleading. "Please?"

"Will you tell me why at least?" Ezra inquired. "I had heard that you and True made up," the man continued, searching for a reason for Rhianna's lethargy.

"As difficult as it is for all of you to understand, a bit of a tussle like we had this afternoon is hardly anything between True and myself," Rhianna stated with some exasperation.

"Grappling in the streets is hardly appropriate behavior for a young lady," Ezra replied sharply.

Rhianna sighed and turned back to the window. "That is why I do not want to go down to eat. I do not care to face everyone's disapproval just yet."

"Darlin' this is hardly the first time you have found yourself under censure. The incident is past and you have been appropriately chastised. There is no reason for you to starve yourself."

"Did you see the look in Vin's eyes…out it the street? Or Nathan's when he saw True's face? Do you have any idea how livid Chris was when he came up here? True's the baby of the family and she was here first. I understand that. I understand the distain for what I did. I just do not want to deal with it right now."

A shocked Ezra turned Rhianna to face him, his hands on her shoulders. "You are not insinuating that our disapproval stems from True being favored above yourself? Or that our forgiveness will in any way be withheld for that reason?"

"It is normal to feel a certain inimitable affection for the first born and the youngest," Rhianna stated with a shrug. "Though our family structure is unique I expect it follows the natural of order of things in certain ways."

"Then I must insist that you accompany me down to our evening repast. If for no other reason than to convince you of the utter ludicrously of your erroneous line of reasoning."

"Ezraaa," Rhianna whined. "Please?"

"You can desist this very moment," he replied with a shake of his head as he took her hand to lead her out of the room.

Rhianna stubbornly dug in her feet. "I am not hungry."

"I seriously doubt you want any more attention given to your hind quarters after your earlier discussion with Mr. Larabee," Ezra warned, not releasing her hand.

With a scowl the girl ceased resisting and followed Ezra out of the room. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, he stopped and pulled her into his arms. "You are loved every bit as much as True, as I am sure you will be aware if you allow yourself an unbiased observation."

Indeed the meal went well. All seemed forgiven and forgotten, outside of a bit of ribbing from True about Rhianna's inability to sit still in the hard wooden seat. Chris suggested Rhianna help clear the table and wash the dishes, but a few extra chores were relatively commonplace after one of the girls had been in some trouble.

Before bed Chris came to say goodnight. Sitting on the bed, he looked thoughtfully at the blond girl. "You do know why I was so hard on you, earlier?"

"Because I hit my baby sister," Rhianna answered with a smirk. She knew that Chris's feelings toward both of them was paternal.

"Because you hit your _sister_," he corrected. "I'd have been just as mad if True had gone after you."

"Ezra has a big mouth," Rhianna huffed.

"You don't hit family members," Chris persisted.

Rhianna wanted to point out that both Vin and Chris "hit" she and True on a fairly regular basis but decided against it. "You've hit Buck," she commented instead.

"Yeah, I have," he paused. "And I was wrong every time. Better that you learn from my mistakes, not repeat 'em."

Rhianna nodded in understanding.

Chris heaved a big sigh, and looked almost as if he were in pain. "Rhianna, I understand you're comin' into an age when boys are gonna seem a might more interesting," he started, though it was obvious he didn't want to continue.

"Oh, no. Please, God, no," Rhianna looked at the man in horror. "We are NOT going to have this discussion. I assure you I have been adequately educated as to the 'birds and the bees.' There is no reason for you to elaborate."

Chris looked relieved, but was not quite ready to drop the subject. "I'm a might worried as to _how_ educated," he explained. "I know the world you and True come from is mighty different from here."

"First of all, I do not currently _have _anyone that I would or could do anything with and secondly I have no intention of going beyond holding hands or exchanging a kiss for some time yet," she assured the man.

"You're still a might young for any kissing," Chris contradicted.

Rhianna rolled her eyes. "Can we PLEASE not discuss this?"

Chris grinned and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Good night, pumpkin."

XXX000XXX000XXX

Sunday just after the noon meal JD approached Chris. "I'm headed out ta fix some fence for Nettie. Casey and Nettie got other plans for the day. I could use some help holding the rails in place while I'm workin'."

Chris looked askance at the young man. Though Vin was most commonly the one to help Nettie out on her ranch it was not uncommon for the others to do the same. Especially JD, in light of his growing relationship with Casey. Mending fence was not generally a two person job, though.

"I got nothing else going on," Chris replied with a shrug.

"Actually, thought I might take Rhianna, beings how she's bein' punished and all. My Ma used to make me do extra chores when I was in trouble."

Chris smiled. They both knew Rhianna would much rather be out of her room, even if it meant helping JD mend fence. The older gunman could tell there was some unspoken reason that the kid wanted to take Rhianna, and he suspected JD wanted the opportunity to talk with her about something.

"Reckon' that would be okay. No fishing or detours, though. She _is_ being punished."

"I know," JD nodded giving Chris a grin.

Rhianna couldn't have been more relieved or thankful to be released from her incarceration, though she couldn't imagine how JD had talked Chris into letting her come along. The ride was quiet and companionable. It was when they started on the fence that JD began to talk.

"Buck mentioned you've been frustrated some about not bein' able to claim yer right age," he commented.

Rhianna sighed. The downside of having a close-knit family was that everyone knew everyone else's business. "Yes."

"Reckon I can sympathize with you more than most."

"How's that?" she asked curiously.

"Guys still treat me like a kid, and I'm way older than you are."

Rhianna looked up to meet JD's brown eyes. In actuality he was only a few years older than herself, but she understood his point.

"When I first got to Four Corners, they wouldn't even let me join 'em. Chris in particular said I was too young."

"But they relented," she observed, handing JD a nail.

He pounded the metal spike into the rail with a nod. "Yeah, but it weren't easy to convince 'em, and there's a lot of times they still treat me like a kid."

"At least you do not find yourself subject to physical chastisement."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Rhianna looked up sharp, uncertain if she had heard the softly murmured statement correctly. "What?" her tone was incredulous.

JD's face turned red, and he cleared his throat. "I messed up real bad once. Used ta have a bad habit of fannin' my guns. Buck was always on me about it. There was a bank robbery, I ah, accidently shot a lady," he confessed earnestly, his stomach still turning at the memory.

"Oh, JD, I am so sorry. I just do not believe for one moment that it was your fault at all. You were trying to stop the outlaws. Surely everyone knew that."

"Oh yeah," JD nodded his head. "Everyone but me I guess. Well, and some of the folks about." JD didn't bother to explain that even Casey had had quite a time getting over the loss of her friend at JD's hands. "It was a hard spell and I nearly left. We worked it out, though, and I stayed on. After that, though, I kinda had a rough time of it. Guess you might say I was a bit outta control. One night I found myself drunk just at the edge of town in a shooting contest with some fellas."

"I've never known you to be one to drink much," she commented. "Usually see you with a mug of milk."

"I'm not usually. I was in a bad way. I was being dumb and reckless. Can you believe I was fannin' my guns trying ta hit the targets? Buck snatched my guns away and I got mouthy. He had me by the shirtfront, ready to plant his fist inta my jaw, which I think I was just lookin' for. I wanted someone to hurt me." JD shook his head as he pounded in another nail. He seemed lost in thought.

"So did he? Hit you?"

"Nope. Chris stopped him. Then when I saw the look on Chris's face, well, I only wished he'd left me to Buck. He used a bucket of water and a few cups of coffee to sober me up. Then he lit into me like no body's business. Swear to God, I'd never been so sore in all my life and that includes bein' shot. Wasn't so keen on anyone hurtin' me after that!"

Rhianna smiled at the exaggeration. She knew good and well being shot was worse than a licking, but she understood the point JD was making. "Were you mad at him?"

"A bit," JD nodded, "At first. Told him I was a man, not a boy. He told me I was a fair amount of both and that man or boy he counted me as his brother. Said he'd gone down a dark path before and he'd tan my hide everyday for a month before he let me go down the same road. Also warned me that if he ever saw me fan my guns again or treat a gun with anything but the utmost respect he'd take 'em and find another use for my gun belt."

"But he hasn't…" Rhianna started and then let the question die away, realizing how embarrassed JD was already.

"No. I've been plenty careful not to give him cause. Though it made me mad, bein' treated like a kid, and still does sometimes, I guess I gotta admit…compared to Chris, I kinda am one. Anyway, it's more important that he considers me his brother, kid or not."

"As it is more important to me to be part of this family," Rhianna agreed, "Kid or not."

JD grinned at her, pleased that she had taken his point to heart.

"It has been a hard adjustment, coming to live here. I grew up unused to anyone caring about my comings and goings. It is difficult to be treated like a child. In the past, when the press of people's thoughts became too much, I would just take off on my own for awhile."

"Kinda sounds like Vin," JD commented with a nod. "Not the thoughts part, but he feels the need to get out in the open spaces now and again."

"I am grateful, JD, for the family I have been fortunate enough to find. It's just hard at times."

"Yeah, I can understand that. Was always just me and my Ma. It's kinda strange havin' so many folks carin' for ya. Good, but strange."

Rhianna picked up one end of another rail and JD bent to get the other. They worked for awhile, each caught up in their own thoughts. Rhianna was thinking about all that JD had confided. She knew that shooting that girl was his deepest shame, something for which he would never completely forgive himself. He was also deeply embarrassed to admit that Chris had taken his belt to him like a kid. The fact that he had shared this with her, in an effort to make her feel better, meant a lot.

"Despite having been betrothed or possibly because of it, I have never been particularly interested in boys," she confided quietly. "When I saw Conall McGowen…I don't know exactly how to explain it, but suffice it to say I was interested. Then I did something I shouldn't have. I decided to check and see what he thought of me," Rhianna bit her lip at her confession, brushing a bit of grass off of her skirt. "He thought I was a cute kid." The girl looked up and could tell that JD understood how the boy's opinion had cut her to the quick.

"Guess it's a good thing Casey don't have your talent. First time I saw her…well lets just say it wouldn't a made her too happy…what I thought."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was pretty dumb about the whole thing too. She was trying to get my attention and I just thought she was…well…annoying."

"How did she get your attention?"

"Well, ah, she ah, had some help from Buck. Ya see Casey used to be quite a bit like True. Well, not the fightin' and killin' part, but a body could barely recognize her as a girl back then. Fact is she can still outride most fellas," he said with some pride in his voice. "Anyway, Buck had this idea to dress her up all fancy like. She wasn't used to wearin' skirts and stepped on the hem. Somehow tore the whole thing plumb off her and there she stood on the boardwalk in her knickers just about as embarrassed as a body could be."

"Oh, dear Lord," Rhianna gasped. "That must have been humiliating."

"Yeah, I reckon. Did get me thinkin' of her more like a girl though."

"And what finally made you see her as potentially more?" Rhianna asked.

"Time I guess. As I got to know her better, I don't know…I just got to like her more and understand how special she is," he shrugged somewhat self-consciously.

"I think I understand. Thank you JD, for talking Chris into letting me come with you. I do feel better about things."

"Good," he replied sharing a smile with the girl.

They returned to the boarding house just in time for supper and they both washed up quickly, taking their places at the table.

"How was your day?" Chris asked, passing the biscuits to Rhianna.

"It was good," she answered. Holding up her hand she continued, " And I think I only got two blisters."

"Was it that fence in the North pasture?" Vin asked JD.

"Yep. Think she's gonna have to get rid of that big red bull."

Vin nodded his agreement. "Ya check the rails fer eny splits before usin' em?"

"Yes," JD answered in exasperation. "I _know _how to mend a fence, Vin."

"I 'as just checkin'," Vin stated holding up his hands.

"So, what'd the two o' you talk about?" Buck demanded. He'd offered to go along and JD had flat out declined him, raising his best friend's suspicion.

"Nothing in particular," Rhianna replied, aware that JD was just a bit embarrassed. "JD was just imparting some of the wisdom of his years," Rhianna replied with a smile for the youngest peacekeeper, who grinned back at the girl.

"Wisdom of his – hell the kid's still wet behind the ears!" Buck scoffed.

"Actually, you might want to try listening to him once in awhile, Buck. JD has a great deal of worthwhile insight. You might learn something."

Buck sat there, mouth agape as the others around the table chuckled. There was a bit more ribbing and JD assumed quite a self-satisfied air. As the meal progressed conversation also progressed on to other topics.

"Talked to Mr. Simmons. He's headed off tomorrow," Josiah commented. "Mr. McGowen seems to be a good man and has some fair ideas to expand business. His plan is to stock some of the newest that Colt has to offer as well as some good hunting rifles. Said he would be sure and tell us if anyone suspicious should seek out his services."

"Good to know," Chris said with a nod. "Might head over and talk to him tomorrow. Man stocking guns might be a target."

"Maybe you should wait 'til after school," True suggested a sparkle in her blue eyes. "I bet Rhianna would just love to make the introductions."

Vin offered the girl a glare for her teasing, but Rhianna did not rise to the bait.

"Makes no difference to me," she said with a shrug.

"So yer sayin' ya got _no_ interest at all in goin' over there?" True continued.

"Not especially, no," she responded calmly. "May I please be excused?" At Chris's nod she rose from the table.

"You can't be sayin' ya ain't been tryin' ta catch thet Conall's attention," True just couldn't let it drop despite a warning scowl from Vin.

Rhianna turned back toward the table, a smile playing at her lips. "Actually, JD explained to me exactly how to catch the attention of a young gentleman, should I care to." She paused for effect. "I simply need to strip down to my knickers in the middle of the boardwalk."

With this she turned on her heal and headed up the stairs. She loved JD to pieces but she just couldn't resist the shocking statement.

"What? NO! I didn't- That's not what I – RHIANNA!"

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers**

**Chapter 4**

Monday, Rhianna was once again wearing a dress, but no one made any comments this time. True did tease a bit on the way to school, but it wasn't anything Rhianna couldn't ignore. Lunchtime proved a bit more difficult.

"I hear that Indian lover tanned your pretty little ass right in the middle of the street," Jonathon said causing more than a bit of laughter at Rhianna's expense. "Sure wish I coulda been there ta see that."

Taking the last bite of her sandwich, Rhianna pointedly ignored the schoolyard bully as she dusted crumbs from her skirt. The annoying boor still found Rhianna attractive but kept his distance, just throwing taunts now and again. He'd made more than one concerning her change of attire at school.

"Yer uncle finish the job when he gotta hold of ya? What'd ya do enyway?"

Rhianna might be able to ignore the boy's tormenting but True wasn't about to. She might tease her cousin mercilessly but there was no way she was standing by while someone else did!

"You wanna know why? Cause she took a swing at me. Last person started a fight with me got his arm broke. Funny how Rhianna's barely got a scratch," True knew well and good the bruise on Rhianna's side was still tender but it didn't show. "Guess that makes Rhianna more of a man than you are. Not that anyone's likely ta be surprised by thet. Hell, even Billy Travis was able to pert near bring you down."

"You mouthy little bitch!" Jonathan said taking a threatening step toward True.

"That will be quite enough!" Miss Willis broke in sharply. "Jonathan Baker, I do not tolerate that kind of vulgarity on the school grounds. Now march yourself right into the classroom and put your nose in the corner. I will be sending a note home to your father."

With a frustrated kick to the dirt the boy turned to do as he was told, trying to ignore the sniggers of his peers behind him.

Miss Willis turned her attention to True. "I do not know what you said to him, but I know well and good it can't have been very nice. You have bypassed one and are now on two. Anymore trouble today and I will be talking to your brother personally."

"But –" True was ready to argue with the unfair edict but Rhianna put her arm around her cousin.

"She understands Miss Willis. She was merely sticking up for me, but she will behave from here on out. Won't you True?" Rhianna's green eyes bored into the other girl's and True sighed. It really wasn't fair, but Vin would probably see it from Miss Willis's point of view. She was fairly sure he was sweet on the pretty teacher.

"Yeah, I'll behave," she finally muttered begrudgingly.

"Very well. Lunch time is over. Let us return to our lessons. Rhianna you may be excused to the clinic."

As it turned out, Rhianna did find an excuse to stop by the Boot and Saddle shop on her way to Nathan's clinic, but she was very discreet about it. She learned that Conall would indeed be starting school on Wednesday. Since they had spent so much time settling in and unpacking, Mr. Mcgowen was giving his son Tuesday to take some time to explore the area.

When Nathan announced he was heading out to the Graham's place first thing in the morning, a plan began to take form in Rhianna's mind. It would definitely be risky, the odds were far too weighted in favor of getting caught for her liking, but as True was so fond of reminding her, "You only live once."

The following morning, Rhianna abandoned her petticoats once again and wore her more standard riding skirt and blouse to school. Just before Miss Willis called the class to order she approached the attractive young teacher, "Miss Willis?"

"Yes Rhianna."

"Nathan was wondering if maybe I could pick up my lessons for the day and complete them later. After being gone to visit Raine, he has so much to catch up on and could use the extra help organizing his stores before winter sets in." The young blond passed a forged note to her teacher, expressing the healer's request.

After reading the note, the teacher gave a nod. "That should be just fine," Miss Willis agreed. "He says it's just for today. Here let me write down your assignments."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

Rhianna went to collect her things and True cast a questioning look her way.

"_Just what the hell are you doin'?"_ the younger girl thought toward her cousin.

Rhianna put her finger to her lips and offered True a wink.

"_Yer cuttin' class? Without me?"_

Rhianna nodded her head just slightly. It was difficult carrying on a conversation when she couldn't verbally respond to True's questions.

"_Damn! You better at least have one helluva good story ta share tonight!"_

"Here you go, Rhianna," Miss Willis said, handing the paper to the girl. "Give Mr. Jackson my best. If there is anything else, I will send it home with True."

"Thank you, Miss Willis," she answered giving True a wave and another wink.

Phase one had been easy, now if phase two could just run as smoothly. Sure enough, with a bit of a white lie to Tiny, she was able to get Tempest from his stall and head out of town without being noticed by any of the seven. Now she just had to find Conall. Given that the boy was on foot and she a horse, that didn't prove too difficult, especially since she had correctly ascertained his plan to go fishing first.

She stopped upstream and dismounted, taking her time to make her way along the water as if she hadn't a care in the world.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" the dark-haired boy asked as she drew near to where he sat.

Rhianna feigned surprise, "Oh, hello. I suppose I am. You won't say anything to anyone will you?"

"Nah, but I met your uncle yesterday. He's one scary fella. I don't think I'd want him finding out I'd skipped school."

"I had a viable excuse for the teacher and I will have all my work done by tomorrow," the girl shrugged in unconcern. "I do not think I will get caught, and it is such a nice day. The weather is turning cold so quickly that it would be a crime to waste one of our last decent days languishing in the classroom."

"You sure don't talk like most kids," he observed tilting his head sideways.

"And you don't speak like your father."

"He's from Scottland," the boy replied with a shrug.

"I'm from back East," she said with a grin as if that explained her vernacular. "So you don't have to go to school?" she asked despite knowing the answer.

"Tomorrow. Da gave me the day off today."

"So your plan is to fish today?"

"Yeah, that and maybe some hunting." He pointed rather proudly to his rifle, which had been a recent birthday gift. His very first gun.

"Springfield," the girl commented with a smile. "A very good gun."

"What would _you _know about guns?"

"Oh, I know a thing or two," she said with a smile. "Well, I had best leave you to your fishing."

"What are _you_ doin' for the day?"

"Oh, I think I will ride," she said patting Tempest's dark neck, "And possibly find a place to do some shooting."

"Shooting?" Conall was fairly incredulous.

"Yes," Rhianna answered having to curb a smirk. This was almost too easy.

"Whatcha gonna shoot with?"

Rhianna turned and removed the revolver from her saddlebags. She'd had the purloined gun tucked away since just after she had arrived. Chris had taken hers when they met and never given it back so at the time she hadn't felt she really had a choice. That was of course before she got to know Chris well. Rhianna was quite certain she wouldn't have the moxie to steal such a weapon now.

Conall's eyes widened in awe at the shiny 4 ¾ inch barrel engraved Colt .45. Oh yeah, she had known _this_ would get his attention!

"You take that from your uncle?"

"I am adventurous. Not suicidal. This is mine."

"Yours? Your uncle lets you shoot this?"

"It has been put away," she answered honestly. "He did not specifically say that I couldn't take it out and shoot it." Her smile was mischievous.

Conall grinned. "He finds out and the tannin' that other fella gave you in the street's gonna seem like nothin'."

Rhianna blushed despite herself. She had really hoped that with Conall being new in town, he wouldn't have heard about that.

"Sorry," the boy shrugged. "It's a small town."

"Yes, I am well aware," she replied with a wry grin trying to ignore her flaming red cheeks. "Speaking of which, you are not going to mention my shooting to anyone are you?" she asked, almost coyly.

"Well, now that depends. Don't suppose I should be lettin' a girl like you go shootin' a pistol of that caliber without supervision. How about you let me try it out first? Make sure it's safe."

"I suppose I could do that," Rhianna responded with a smile. "We'll need to ride a ways out, though. So as not to draw attention."

"Fine by me," Conall went to grab his things. "Nice horse. What's his name?"

"Tempest."

"Suits him. Mind if I take the reins?"

"Not at all." She could tell her answer pleased the youth who didn't have a horse of his own. Rhianna wasn't unhappy either as this gave her cause to wrap her arms around him as they were riding. The two spent a fun day riding, shooting, and sharing stories from their pasts. Of course most of Rhianna's tales were made up, she couldn't very well share her real history.

"I had best be getting back," the girl observed with a heavy sigh as she peered up at the sun. "Care for a ride back to the edge of town?"

"Do you really think you're gonna get away with ditchin' today?" Conall asked with a grin. He'd had a good time and hoped his new friend wouldn't end up in trouble.

"That all depends," she answered seriously, "Upon if I can sneak Tempest back to the livery without being noticed. Fair chance the guys will be at the jail or saloon." Rhianna had explained to the boy how she and True lived with the seven peacekeepers at the boardinghouse, as well as some of the family dynamics involved. "Josiah's my biggest worry. If he is working outside at the church, I have definitely come a cropper!"

"You've got some pluck," Conall said in admiration as he mounted Tempest.

Rhianna shrugged getting up behind the boy, "You only live once." What she didn't add was that this time the consequences would be well worth it! She had accomplished her goal and had a more than pleasant day to boot. As they approached town, Conall slowed the horse.

"Reckon I best ride shank's mare from here," he noted, getting down from Tempest. "Sneaking's harder with two."

Rhianna nodded looking toward town. "I'll try coming up from behind and around the livery. I should be fine, so long as no one's there or at the church. See you in school tomorrow," she said with a smile.

"I'll be lookin' for ya," Conall agreed.

True had lit out for the livery the moment school was out. Sure enough, Rhianna had taken Tempest out. She grinned when she caught sight of Rhianna bringing her horse quietly along the backside of the building and chortled when she recognized the gunsmith's son walking further behind in the distance. Shaking her head she turned to see Josiah walking out of the church with a pail of whitewash, heading for a ladder leaned against the nearest side.

He would definitely see Rhianna when she brought Tempest around. Now her cousin could generally talk herself out of a burlap bag, but Josiah was fairly astute and True seriously doubted he would buy the line Rhianna tried to sell. Chris was gonna be pissed as hell about her skipping class and going off without telling anyone. Not to mention forging the letter from Nathan.

Shaking her head with a heavy sigh True made her way towards the church. She was certifiably insane! She was certain of it. Rhianna better appreciate this. Josiah was just settling the bucket so that he could easily reach it. He stepped off the ladder to grab a forgotten paintbrush and then headed up again. With a bit of a giggle, True used her ability to dump the bucket of whitewash on his head.

Hearing the telltale chortle, Josiah turned his irritated gaze toward True. The look on his face all covered with white was just too much and True started laughing all out at the hilarious scene before her. The big preacher slowly descended the ladder not taking his eyes off of True and she decided it was time for her to skedaddle. Making certain to run around the opposite side of the church so Josiah would be sure to miss Rhianna sneaking in, she took off.

Having witnessed her cousin's sacrificial act, Rhianna hurried to make sure it was not in vain. She snuck Tempest into the livery and hurried to get him unsaddled and brushed down. As she exited the livery and headed for the church she heard the unmistakable smacking sound as well as True's wail.

"I'm sorry, it was just a joke, 'Siah."

By the time Rhianna quietly entered the church True was enveloped in Josiah's sizable embrace, tears trickling down her face

"You're forgiven, but you will clean up the mess and get started white washing the church for me while I go to the bathhouse."

Rhianna couldn't quite quell her amusement at her first look of Josiah's face and hair. He was more than gray now! Her laughter pre-empted True's complaint at the man's pronouncement.

The former clergyman cast an irritated look at Rhianna. "And since you find this so funny you can just help her," he groused.

"Yes, sir," Rhianna said biting her lip to stop her giggles.

Josiah strode towards the door with as much dignity as possible, turning before he exited. "And there had best be no more nonsense. That white wash had better be applied only to the church and properly or so help me…." He let the threat hang unfinished but both girls were completely aware of it's meaning.

"Yes, sir," they responded at the same time, not daring to look at each other lest they start to laugh again.

Once he was gone, Rhianna turned sparkling eyes to True, "Thanks, you didn't have to do that."

True shrugged. "I know. It was really too good a' opportunity to pass up enyway. He weren't none too happy 'bout me usin' my abilities fer pranks agin, though. Guess it weren't too much of paddling all things considered," she stated stanchly rubbing the sting from her rear. "Nuthin' compared to what Chris would give you fer sneakin' off and skippin' school to spend the day with a boy."

Rhianna's cheeks reddened but she grinned at her cousin. "It would have been worth it."

True's eyes widened. "So? Tell me!"

"There really isn't much to tell. I bumped into him while he was fishing." True rolled her eyes at the way Rhianna said that as if it weren't intentional. "And we decided to go for a ride and do some shooting."

"Shooting?"

"You know I have always liked to shoot."

"I jest didn't know you currently had sumthin' _too_ shoot."

"Well, Conall has a brand new Springfield rifle that his father got him for his last birthday," she paused sending a mischievous look True's direction. "And I might have acquired a very nice Colt revolver shortly after I arrived."

"I thought Chris took your gun."

"I appropriated another the first week that I was here," she explained in her lazy Southern drawl, a glint of humor in her green eyes.

True grinned, "I knew you hadn't changed that much! So you didn't let that fella outshoot you I hope."

Rhianna blushed again.

"Oh, for Christ's sake!" True exclaimed in disgust, well aware that her cousin was as good with a gun as she was with a knife.

"I made a good showing," Rhianna defended. "But I needed to stay in character. If I had put a blindfold on and hit all the targets at twenty paces he might have gotten a bit suspicious."

"Yeah, I'm sure thet's the only reason," True said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "We best get to paintin' or Josiah's gonna have our hides."

Once the two were outside painting, True looked over at her cousin with a grin. "So does this mean he's yer beau now?" 

"We're friends. Much like you and Creed I would say," Rhianna replied giving her cousin a knowing look.

It was True's turn to blush, as she remembered the kiss to the cheek Creed had delivered awhile back. She still didn't know quite how she felt about that. The girls' continued their work in silence until Josiah returned to send them on their way to start their homework.

"Thanks again," Rhianna said, putting her arm around her cousin as they headed to the boarding house.

"Jest remember, you owe me one," True said, eyes twinkling.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers. **

**Authors Note: Thanks to Wolfpyre for all of her help and advice throughout this story, but most especially this chapter!  
**

Chapter 5

As promised, Conall made his first appearance at school the following day. Several of the kids were milling about outside the building before Miss Willis rang the bell. True was not in the best of moods when she met him, but tried to be decent nonetheless.

Vin had been rather displeased to find out that True had used her powers for another prank. He'd decided it was only fair that she help Josiah out at the church after school for the rest of the week, and that her orneriness called for an early bedtime for the same time frame. True had realized too late that arguing with him wasn't a very good idea and ended up sleeping on her stomach last night.

Jonathon approached during the introductions, eyes narrowing as he observed the newcomer with Rhianna. His own interest in the pretty blond girl had been strongly discouraged both by her and her uncle. Somehow it still bothered him to see Conall standing and chatting with her as if they were old friends.

"You need to be careful of that one," Jonathon said to the other boy, pointing at Rhianna. "She might be pretty as a picture but she's mean as a rattler. You'd do well to stay clear of her."

Conall turned gray eyes to Jonathon, sizing the other boy up. The schoolyard bully probably had a few pounds on him but Conall topped him by a couple of inches at least. "That so?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yep."

"Guess I'll take my chances," he said with a wink for Rhianna who smiled in response. Just then Miss Willis rang the bell and the children turned to head into the school. Jonathon's angry glare went unnoticed.

XXX000XXX000XXX000XXX000XXX

Rhianna couldn't stop the very uncharacteristic giggle, as True led her from the dining room into the parlor. Buck had his hands around her eyes so that she couldn't see.

"No peeking, either," True insisted.

"I am not peeking. Pray just do not run me into any furniture," Rhianna responded.

The family plus a few extras had just shared a wonderful meal of roast duck, compliments of Vin's sure shooting. Since Mrs. Whittaker was off to visit a friend, Nettie had come to town to take charge of the meal preparation, bringing a fine cake along with her. Mary helped as well, and had asked if she might bring Lauren Willis, who had confided to Mary that she was missing her own family very much.

At first it had seemed awkward having their teacher present but with so many around, the young teacher hardly stood out. Rhianna had been a bit worried about her missed day of school coming up, but it had not. She wasn't quite sure how they were all going to squeeze into the parlor, though.

She felt herself being positioned on the settee and Buck removed his hands to reveal a stack of gifts. Her green eyes grew wide. Never had she had such a celebration in her honor, and certainly not with presents. True and Kieran would always do a little something special and have a gift, but this was something else altogether. Rhianna was starting to feel a little guilty about the fact that it really wasn't her birthday.

Chairs were brought from the dining room and everyone settled the best they could. Creed had been invited and he and True settled comfortably on the floor, as did Billy. JD offered for Casey to take a seat on his knee earning himself a solid whack from Nettie.

"When there ain't enough seats you offer a gal yours," she lectured, "Not for her to go sittin' on yer lap." She reached to offer Buck a smack to the back of his head. "I blame you for this Buck Wilmington. Teaching the boy such things."

With a grin Chris pulled Mary onto his lap, his arms circling around her waist, "Who says Buck taught him?"

That brought chuckles from around the room. Buck stood and gallantly offered Nettie his seat. Playing along with the fun she gave an aristocratic curtsy and accepted, bringing more laughter. Vin pulled out a chair for Miss Willis and soon they were all settled.

"Open mine first," Billy insisted.

Rhianna did and found a lovely leather bound copy of _The House of Seven Gables_. JD had given her a new set of riding gloves and Josiah a multi-colored poncho, a smaller version of the one he had gifted to Chris shortly after the two men had met. Nathan had given her a small and very worn copy of a medical volume explaining treatment of basic ailments. Her first concern was that he had given her something that he would find himself missing in his practice, but as she thumbed through the well-used pages she realized he probably had them memorized.

"If we're gonna get you to medical school you're going to need the knowledge that goes along with healing," he explained. Due to Miss Willis's presence he didn't expound but the family knew what he meant about knowledge verses healing ability.

"If I should decide to proceed to medical school, I will not be the only one in the family to do so," she replied, with a meaningful look at Nathan. "Thank you."

"Mine next!" True said handing it to her cousin. "Well, it's from me _and_ Ezra."

Rhianna tore open the brown paper and her look softened. "Oh, Ennoilid, it's perfect." There inside a beautifully engraved silver frame (Ezra's contribution), was a family portrait of the seven peacekeepers, True, and Rhianna. True had put her artistic talent to good use and captured the expressions of each man perfectly. "Thank you both," she said.

"You are most welcome, Angel. Such a masterpiece demanded a fitting display."

Pleased to see how much her cousin liked the gift True just grinned.

"Here, Sassy, open mine next," Buck said handing her a flat box. Rhianna didn't think much of True getting up and moving to the edge of the group. She'd already given her gift after all. As Rhianna lifted the lid she had to stifle a laugh, pressing her lips tightly together. When she was sure she could control her voice she met the eyes of the tall lady's man. "Buck, by chance did True help you wrap this gift?"

"Why?" he demanded casting a suspicious glance at True whose eyes were dancing with merriment.

"Well, as lovely a corset as this is," here Rhianna held up the lacey red confection, "I somehow do not think that my Uncle Chris would approve." She supposed her cousin must have swapped out the real gift and replaced it with something she had found in Buck's room. Rhianna wondered to whom the alluring piece actually belonged.

"Trouble," Buck growled, "You just wait 'til I get my hands on you."

With a giggle, True was off like a shot and Buck after her. Before long the pair returned with Buck's actual gift, a very nice vest to be worn over the blouses Rhianna favored. Nettie and Casey then presented her with one such blouse, though a bit fancier than some she owned. Vin gave her a beaded Indian medicine bag and promised a trip out to the village so that she could visit with the tribe's Shaman. Chris handed her his gift last, Mary having come to her feet by this time.

Rhianna opened the small wooden box and peered down at the silver locket within. Though it had been polished, it was obviously far from new. Carefully picking it up to snap it open, Rhianna was hit by a series of intense emotions and flashes of memory. This was Sarah's locket; the one she had always worn. The one Fowler had retrieved from the remains of the fire and given to Ella as proof of the Sarah's death. The one Chris had retrieved from the insane woman when she had tried to make her play for the gunman's affection. Inside was a picture of a much younger Chris Larabee.

With a quick intake of breath, Rhianna tried to blink away her tears as she looked up to meet Chris's steady gaze. "I can't accept this."

"You have to," he said simply "It's a birthday present. Besides, if you're going to be getting interested in boys, I want you to have a reminder that I'm always close by."

There were a few chuckles at that but Rhianna just shook her head. This was Chris's only physical tie to his dead wife. "But –"

"I trust you to take good care of it," he said continuing to hold her gaze. She understood his point. He was entrusting her with one of his greatest treasures because he believed she was old enough for the responsibility. Passing it to her also indicated a certain merging of his old life and his new. Standing behind Chris, Mary squeezed his shoulder.

Later that evening, once everyone was gone Rhianna stood out on the porch, getting a breath of fresh air. Chris approached from the street, returning from walking Mary and Billy home.

"About time for you to get ready for bed," he observed.

"I know. I was just waiting for you."

"Something wrong?"

She shook her head. "Today was not actually my birthday."

"I know."

"You knew? Why didn't you say something? You never abide lying."

"It wasn't your lie. It was Buck's and he's a bit big for a trip to the woodshed. Besides, I figure it was a pretty good notion he had. Still…" he grabbed a hold of her arm and took a seat on the porch rail pulling her over his lap. "I haven't given you your birthday spanking yet."

Rhianna giggled as he proceeded to gently swat her backside counting aloud as he did so. For the last swat he raised his arm higher and brought it down with some force.

"Hey!" Rhianna objected.

"That's for trying to get one by me and all the things I know you probably get away with that I don't find out about," he explained setting her upright and then pulling her into his arms.

The girl happily returned his hug and cuddled into his chest. It had been a great day. One she was certain that she would remember for the rest of her life.

XXX000XXX000XXX000XXX

Miss Willis called the class to attention following an afternoon recess break. Though it took a few moments the class settled down. "I have completed grading your writing assignments from last week. I can tell that some of you put a great deal of effort into your work and your grades will certainly reflect that. Others of you might try a bit harder in the future. Now, as I have said before, I like to give special credit when a student shows exceptional workmanship particularly if that involves improvement in an area which has been difficult for that person."

Rolling her eyes at Creed and making a rude movement with her hand True smirked. They always made fun of the kids Miss Willis singled out like this. Creed tried not to laugh at his best friend.

"One poem stood out above the others. I would like the author to read it for the class."

Making a goofy face at Creed, True was caught off guard when Miss Willis called her name.

"Oh, ah, I'm sorry, Ma'am," she said quickly straightening in her seat, assuming the teacher was taking her to task for her antics.

"True, I would like you to read your poem."

"WHAT? Oh hel- ah, thet is ah, no thank you Ma'am," True stumbled over what she hoped would be an acceptable response.

"True, you have nothing to be embarrassed over. Your writing has improved impressively and this is a beautiful piece of work you have written."

"All the same, I'd just a soon _not_ read it… ah, Ma'am."

"Very well," Miss Willis conceded.

True breathed an inward sigh of relief, which was short lived as the teacher continued.

"I will read it for you."

"Oh, ah that's really not necessary," True was shaking her head but a sharp look from the teacher told the girl she was pushing the limit now. With a dejected sigh, True slouched back into her chair.

In a clear voice Miss Willis started reading.

"The Man He Might Have Been

By True Tanner

His spirit shined above the rest

His light burned bright to untimely end

What might his courage have fulfilled

If not cut down to save a friend…"

The poem continued to speculate what the noble soul might have become. It was obvious that True had drawn from the men in her life that she admired as she contemplated what her friend might have done with his life had he lived. The girl had woven possibilities of fierce warrior, healer, spiritual guide, clever businessman, lawman, lover, father and the like. With each word, she shrunk down further in her seat, wishing the floor would just open and swallow her up. Inwardly she kicked herself for turning in that stupid poem.

Had she had any inkling Miss Willis would go and read it in front of the class True would have taken the zero, whipping or no! Her temper boiled as she saw the smirk on Jonathon's face. Stupid teacher had absolutely no right to go and embarrass her like this! As the attractive young woman finished reading several kids clapped. If True had turned she would have seen tears in Rhianna's eyes, but as it was all she saw were the sniggers of a few of the boys at the front of the classroom.

Unable to contain her building ire she exploded tipping over the desk as she came to her feet. "I fuckin' tol' you I didn't want it read! What're ya deaf or jest fuckin' stupid?" The girl had her slate in her hand ready to throw it, but a cold voice from behind caused her to pause.

"True Tanner!"

The shiver down her spine in no way allayed her temper, but True did change direction and the slate went hurling towards the window, shattering the glass into pieces. Her blue eyes grew wide at the newly made hole and she stood stock still not daring to turn around. Fury warred with fear within her! Of all the possible people who could have walked in just then, WHY did it have to be him?

As the solid sound of boots on the wood floors drew nearer, the girl quickly turned to face the man, suddenly aware she did not want to provide him with an easy target.

"Now, Chris," she started her hands uplifted in a nonverbal plea.

Without letting her finish, he put his foot up on the nearest chair and turned True over his knee bringing his hand firmly down several times on the seat of her overalls. Setting her upright, he turned her toward her teacher, "Apologize."

Scrubbing the tears from her eyes, True sniffed. Facing Miss Willis whose expression had changed from shock to pity, True's temper flared anew. "I ain't gonna! It's her God Damned fault anyways! YEOWCH!"

That swat nearly brought her up to her toes and was followed by two more. "Now," the steely voice behind her insisted.

True blinked hard, trying to keep the tears at bay with no luck. Despite this she shook her head resolutely, jutting out her lip in rebellion. It was Miss Willis's fault and she wasn't sorry! The class silently watched the drama play out, many looking at True with a new found admiration for her defiance of the most frightening man in town.

Another three solid smacks fell, and Chris leaned down to growl in True's ear. "Now, or my belt's coming off."

True offered a few hitched breaths in an attempt to keep from all out bawling in front of the other children. She was well aware of their rapt attention and could see the awe in the eyes of boys who had been scoffing just moments before. As the fire in her rear grew her temper seemed to lose some steam. Finally the girl opted for the less painful, not to mention less humiliating option.

"Sorry I yelled, cussed, an' tipped the desk over," she mumbled looking at the floor.

Deciding that was the best apology he was likely to get the girl to offer without causing more of a spectacle, Chris dragged True from the classroom. "Straight to the boardinghouse and up to your room," he commanded sternly. True trudged miserably towards their home. Vin was gonna kill her and it wasn't fair! It was all Miss Willis's fault!

"Uncle Chris," Rhianna said quietly behind the man. He spun around to glare at the girl who had a piece of paper clasped in her hands. It wasn't often that she tacked on the 'uncle,' so he guessed she was here to plead True's case.

"You have permission to be out of class?" He demanded in a foreboding tone.

"No, sir," she answered honestly offering the paper for him to take.

He did so and scanned it quickly.

"Miss Willis read that in front of the entire class. True would rather have been shot."

Chris winced. The poem made his heart swell and a lump form in his throat, but he was well aware how important it was for True not to show her softer side to people. "Still don't excuse what I saw in there," he finally said with a shake of his head.

"But it does explain it. I am pleading for clemency not an acquittal. Canyon was very dear to her heart and I think you are well aware she was drawing parallels to all of you who are equally as dear. For something so personal to be aired in public…"

"I understand," Chris nodded, and he more than many truly could. Few things bothered him more than others discussing his private life. "And I'll make sure Vin knows. Now it's best you get back to class."

"Yes, sir."

XXX000XX000XXX000XXX000XXX

True lay forlornly on her stomach awaiting her doom. She wasn't sure how long it was before she heard someone coming up the stairs but her tears had long since dried. The bedroom door swung open and Vin entered, a somber look on his face. Well at least he didn't look as mad as she had expected. Coming to her feet she looked cautiously up at the tracker, trying to gauge his mood.

"I know why ya done what ya did," he said stepping into the room and allowing the door to close behind him. "But thet don't make it okay. I'm plumb tired of tellin' ya thet ya gotta keep hold o' yer temper. Miss Willis weren't trying ta embarrass ya. Fact is she thought she was doin' somethin' nice."

"Well then she's jest fuckin' stupid," True blurted out without thinking.

"You'd best watch yer mouth, little girl, cuz yer in trouble plenty without makin' it no worse."

"But Vin ya got no idea – it was awful! She had no right ta do thet!"

"I done tol' ya thet it weren't intentional. Not like you goin' and throwin' thet tantrum."

True looked down at her feet. "I didn't really mean ta break the window."

"What'd ya think was gonna happen when ya threw a slate at it?"

"I wasn't thinkin'," she muttered, "I was just so mad."

"Well, yer gonna start thinkin' and control thet temper of yers or you won't be sittin' 'til Christmas comes." Vin moved to take a seat on his bed. "Go fetch the brush."

"But Chris already spanked me," True whined.

"And by rights I should be makin' ya go cut a switch. Now you go get the brush or I'm takin' my belt to ya before I paddle ya."

True slowly made her way to the dresser and picked up the hated thing. With a silent curse, she wondered now why she didn't just burn it. Drat Nettie for ever giving it to Vin! She made her way back over to the man with tiny steps, taking as much time as she dared.

Once she was in reach, he had her overalls unfastened and down around her ankles before she could so much as utter a complaint. True then found herself staring at the floorboards and felt the cool air as Vin lowered the flap on her longjohns. The first crack of the brush had her struggling to get off Vin's lap but he had a firm hold and the girl's efforts didn't amount to much. True's yelps turned quickly to sobs as Vin brought the hard wooden brush down relentlessly. She thrust her hand back to protect her scorched backside, but Vin just caught her wrist and secured it behind her back, letting the brush fall heavily on the backs of her thighs. When he finally stopped she lay limp and bawling over his lap.

Vin tossed the brush aside and gently fixed her clothes, turning to cradle the girl in his lap. She burrowed into his chest and cried until no more tears would come. The sharpshooter softly kissed her mussed hair, wondering if she had any notion how much it pained him to do that. He did understand how utterly mortified she must have been in the classroom and his heart broke for her. Still he knew he had to stand firm when it came to how she dealt with these trials of youth. She had to learn.

"I love ya, Sunshine, and I'm right sorry for what happened in class today," he murmured.

"Rhianna tell ya? 'Bout why?" She sniffed, figuring her cousin had tried her best to mitigate her punishment.

"She tol' Chris. He tol' me, but so did Miss Willis. She's right sorry. She didn't mean ta upset ya. She come over here ta ask thet I not be too hard on ya."

True didn't quite know how to take that. She was still plenty mad at the teacher. Why did she have to read the poem anyway?

"Yer gonna have to apologize to her agin. Proper this time, not like earlier," Vin said sternly.

True just sighed. It just figured that Chris had included that bit.

"An' yer gonna have ta do extra chores ta pay for thet window too."

"Like what?" True asked, not liking the sound of that one bit.

"Oh, we'll come up with somethin' but fer starters I think you'll be offerin' ta help Miss Willis out around the classroom. Cleanin' erasers, sweepin' up, washin' blackboards an' the like."

True scowled. This was not sounding good at all. Especially since it really was Miss. Willis's fault to start with. Not willing to get Vin riled again she didn't say anything, but she decided right then and there that the young teacher was going to pay for all of this mess.

XXX000XXX000XXX000

"Why did you give her that poem anyway?" Rhianna asked as she lay beside her cousin that night looking out the window at the moon. She'd snuck in shortly after going to bed. "It really was yindyssach bwoyahg (wonderfully beautiful), Ennoilid, but…" The older girl didn't quite know how to say what she was thinking. She couldn't imagine why her cousin would have turned in such a personal piece of writing.

"I fergot all about that dumb writing assignment! Vin asked me if my homework was all done before Creed and I went out ridin' an' I tol' him it was. When I went ta go ta school the next mornin', I knew if I turned in nuthin' she'd send a note and I'd get a whippin' fer sure. So I jest grabbed thet. Never thought she'd go readin' it ta everyone. She's damn well gonna pay fer makin' a fool outta me, though!"

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers. **

**Author's Note: Once again, many thanks to Wolfpyre for your help and input...still not sure I got True quite right in this chapter, but at least she's close!  
**

Chapter 6

"I still think you should leave it be, True. I understand your frustration with Miss Willis but revenge is only going to result in your own misery. Had she intentionally endeavored to debase you, I would agree, but her actions, though ill advised, were not malicious."

"Well, ain't they always tellin' us that our actions have consequences? Hers should too. If she's gonna be a teacher she aughta know kids better than ta do stuff like that."

"And this has nothing to do with _anything _else?" Rhianna wanted to know.

"Course not! I could care less if she can't look at Vin without her cheeks goin' pink. Still don't mean she can get away with makin' a fool outta me in front of the whole school!"

"Fine. It is your funeral."

"You ain't the only one that can avoid gettin' caught, ya know! She won't have any way of knowin' it 'as me who done it."

Rhianna rolled her eyes and gave the younger girl a skeptical look.

True just stomped out of Rhianna's room, frustrated that her cousin couldn't see reason. Not that it mattered at all. She hadn't been asking for help, just wanting to bounce ideas off of someone. Sometimes Rhianna could be such a cold fish! Maybe she'd try Creed.

XXX000XXX000XXX

As the iron bell rang to call the kids into the school, Rhianna noted that Betty Sue Jones was ringing it rather than Miss Willis. Though this was not the norm, it had happened on a few occasions. Generally when Miss Willis got caught up with an anxious parent on her way to school. In these cases she would send a student to run ahead and call the class to order in her stead. Of course the first time that hadn't worked so well, but after spending an entire morning writing lines the class had learned to be sitting quietly in their seats when the teacher arrived.

"Oh, this is going to be just perfect," True whispered in her cousin's ear. She had timed her machinations carefully. Vin and Chris were headed out of town, escorting a prisoner to the train at Ridge City and wouldn't be back until very late, possibly even tomorrow. "Get ready for a show."

Rhianna smirked despite herself, "You are incorrigible, you know that?"

"Yeah, but ya love me."

With a chuckle Rhianna replied, "Yes, that I do."

The two walked in and took their seats and it wasn't long before a cold gust of wind at the rear of the class alerted the children that the teacher had arrived. True looked studiously down at her book, biting her lip to keep from grinning. Rhianna, on the other hand turned to watch the young teacher, uncertain when True's scheming would come into play. With a surprised gasp she cast a worried look toward True.

"Good morning Mrs. Travis," she said brightly, more to catch True's attention than anything. "What are you doing here?"

"Good morning, Rhianna," Mary replied with a smile. The girl noticed that the newspaperwoman seemed to be in a particularly good mood and was dressed sharply in a new pale blue skirt and cream-colored blouse. "Miss Willis is feeling a bit under the weather, so I will be substituting today."

"Oh, shit," True said under her breath, luckily not loud enough for Mary to hear. Her attention went immediately to the front of the room, but she wasn't exactly sure how to fix this without being completely obvious about it.

After hanging her jacket on a peg just next to the door, Mary made her way to the front of the class. "Your lessons will be a bit different today. Miss Willis has asked that I share some of my expertise as a newspaper editor with you. We shall start with reading aloud. I have brought several copies of the newspaper. After some discussion and instruction, we will move to writing. Each of you will have the opportunity to try writing your own newspaper article."

Desperate for her cousin, Rhianna read what True's plan had been and blanched. She saw True concentrating, and wondered if the other girl could fix things without Mary or the children taking notice. Mary gave the newspapers to Betty Sue to pass out and moved to take her seat.

Thrusting her arm in the air, Rhianna tried to buy her cousin some time, "Um, Mrs. Travis?"

"Yes, Rhianna?"

"The stove has been making an odd noise and doesn't smell right. I think there may be a problem with the flue."

Mary glanced curiously at the stove not having noticed anything unusual but went to check it anyway. Unfortunately, as she did so Betty Sue finished passing out the papers and moved to put the extras on the large desk at the front of the room, lingering there in case Mrs. Travis should ask anything else of her.

"No, I think everything is just fine," Mary concluded heading back to the front of the room.

"Perhaps there is a draft coming through the window," Rhianna tried again, pointing to the window True had smashed. Since the glass had not yet come for the replacement, it had been securely covered with a bit of wood and burlap for the time being.

"And perhaps you're having a bit of sport with the substitute," Mary countered with a smirk. "But it is time to get to work. Now, that you all have the papers, we shall begin reading."

As Mary took her seat there was a creak and a look of surprise crossed her face then the chair collapsed with a loud bang as it hit the floor. Had one been watching very closely, he would have noticed that Mary seemed suspended for just a fraction of a second before she too went crashing to the floor.

True had momentarily thought to keep Mary from falling, but then decided it would be nearly criminal to waste such a good prank. What the hell! She'd probably be in trouble anyway, might as well make it worth her while.

Mary sat stunned and immobile, a dark substance oozing from underneath the chair. There was a moment of utter silence then the students began tittering, which soon progressed to far louder expressions of mirth. Amid the raucous laughter, Mary tried to push herself up but the dark slippery substance made that difficult and managed to get everywhere, staining her skirt in the process.

Really, the prank couldn't have gone off better, True noted. Well, except had it actually been Miss Willis as it was supposed to be. She hadn't been certain how the improvised 'balloon' she had constructed would work. Natural fibers were often a bit unreliable, but the stretched animal gut had indeed worked well. Unfortunately, in this case.

An obviously discomfited Mary finally managed to get herself to standing, her new skirt covered in the dark oily fluid and quite likely ruined. Taking a deep breath and blowing it out in a huff, she leveled an angry glare at the class in general.

"That will be quite enough," she snapped as her flashing green eyes fell upon True.

For the briefest moment True wondered if the prank had caused the newspaperwoman to have a psychotic break because this did not look like the Mary Travis she had come to know and love. Honestly True hadn't thought it was possible for Billy's mom to look that scary. With a gulp she tried to remain calm. There was no real evidence that she had done this.

Mary stalked toward True with slow deliberate steps, looking scarily like an enraged feline. One could easily imagine her tail lashing angrily behind her. Without so much as a word, Mary grabbed True by the ear causing the girl to yelp in pain and jump to her feet.

"Hey!" True started to complain, "What'd I do?" The look Mary leveled at her made her think better of saying anything else.

Pulling True by the ear, the blond woman headed for the door, stopping just shy of it and spinning around which brought another yelp from True who was beginning to wonder if the woman was going to rip her ear clean off.

"Rhianna Larabee," Mary uttered darkly snapped her fingers with her other hand and pointing to the spot beside her.

With a wince the other girl made her way to Mary's side while the woman addressed the class. "You will all sit in your seats and write the line, 'I will not laugh at my teacher,' on your slates until I return. There will be no talking and no nonsense."

The children looked at their substitute in frightened awe. They wondered exactly where she was taking the girls and if they would ever return.

Grabbing Rhianna's hand, Mary headed out of the schoolhouse. Once they were clear of the steps, True decided to try reasoning with the woman before she lost her ear.

"Damn it, Mary! Let go a my ear! Yer hurtin' me. I didn't do nuthin'," she groused.

Releasing True's ear momentarily, Mary landed two firm swats on the girl's seat. "Don't you even _try_ to lie to me, True Tanner, and you had better watch your mouth," she warned taking hold of her ear once more and proceeding to march both girls through town and toward her home.

Trying her best to ignore the interesting looks they were getting, True rubbed the sting from her rear. Mary didn't have near the strength of the guys, but it still hurt. She wondered if the woman would go so far as to actually spank her. She didn't think so. Chris always dealt with Billy so once Mary calmed down some True figured her backside was fairly safe. With both Vin and Chris out of town, the girl thought she'd probably be out of harms way for a while. Who knows, maybe Rhianna would be able to come up with a believable spin for this before their return.

Once the trio arrived at Mary's the woman released the girls and pointed to the front door, a clear command to head inside. Rubbing her ear, True muttered, "Surprised it's still there. You'd think a newspaperwoman would want to get all the facts before startin' in on torture." Despite her grumbling she led the way through the entrance only to come up short.

"Ah, hi, Chris, ah what're ya doin' here?" she asked sidestepping to allow the others to come in without drawing any closer to the black clad gunman.

"Buck went with Vin so I could see to fixing Mary's stair rail." Chris took in Mary's livid stance as well as the state of her clothes.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he shot back, eyes narrowing.

"There, ah was kinda a accident at the school," she hedged, avoiding eye contact.

"Accident! Accident?" Mary fumed. "Oh, this was no accident young lady. I sat down to begin the lesson only to have my chair fall apart underneath me and I land in this, this gunk! My new skirt is completely ruined!"

"And you're certain it was the girls?" Chris asked steadily, he voice gaining a frightening edge, which had both girls taking a step back and away.

"I was momentarily suspended in mid air prior to being dropped into this grotesque liquid," Mary explained as she lifted her skirt meaningfully.

"Ya know it all happened really fast. Ya might just have imagined that," True sputtered.

"And Rhianna seemed intent on keeping me from my seat this morning," Mary added.

Rhianna remained silent, chancing a look at her guardian, whose eyes were starting to take on the angry gleam that never boded well for delinquents young or old. She shared a look with True willing her cousin not to say anything to make the man any angrier. Chris stepped toward Mary and cupped her cheek, looking fondly down at his fiancé.

"You go get changed so you can get back to class," he said, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Once Mary had gone upstairs, Chris turned to True, stepping close and crossing his arms. "I'm going to give you one chance…just one… to answer me honestly. Did you do this?"

True began to fidget under his intense glare and knew there was no way she was going to be able lie to Chris. "I wasn't tryin' to do it to Mary," she whined. "I'm really sorry. I had no idea she would be teachin' today."

"Do you somehow think that makes it better?" he growled.

"Well, ah, yeah," True answered honestly her voice wavering a bit. Man she hated when he looked at her like that! She loved Chris more than she could say, but damn if he wasn't still one of the scariest men she had ever met.

Chris expelled a deep breath, turned True around and landed five swats to her backside. "Corner, now."

Chris turned to Rhianna, "What was your part in this?" he demanded.

True turned from her corner, "She didn't have nothin' ta do with it. It 'as just me."

"I wasn't asking you," Chris said sternly. "Now keep your nose in that corner and don't turn around again until I say you can."

Muttering something unintelligible under her breath, True did as she was told, giving the wall a frustrated kick with her boot. Though Chris's jaw tensed at her antics, for the moment he focused his attention back on Rhianna.

"I knew True was up to something," Rhianna said honestly. "When I saw Mary enter, I just wanted to give her an opportunity to undo whatever she had set up."

"But you didn't bother to tell Mary not to sit down?" Chris asked rhetorically, fairly confidant that Rhianna had actually known what the prank was to be. "Covering for a prank isn't all that far from being a part of it, young lady." Chris turned Rhianna sideways and landed a series of powerful smacks to her backside. "You're to go straight to your room after school. Now go on back to class and mind Mary today."

"Yes, sir," she answered with a sniff, pausing to cast a worried glance at her cousin.

"Now," Chris's cold tone brooked no argument.

Mary finished changing and said her goodbye to Chris. True wrinkled her nose at the mushy scene she envisioned behind her back. Yuck! After a few more moments Chris spoke.

"Come on over here."

When she turned around Chris was sitting on the settee. She shuffled over until she was standing in front of him. "We're going to have ourselves a talk and your attitude is gonna determine if you get one spanking from me or two. Understand?"

True nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Tell me what you did and why it was wrong," he insisted.

True sighed heavily. Why were adults always doing this to kids? Mindful of Chris's warning, True kept her frustration to herself. "I set up a prank on Miss Willis an' that's not respectful," she answered her voice barely more than a whisper. "But I really am sorry, Chris. 'Specially that Mary got caught up in it." She turned her big blue eyes on the man, giving him her best sad puppy dog look.

"That's not going to work so you can stop right now. Vin's talked to ya more than once about being respectful, hasn't he?"

"Yes, sir."

"And yer pranks?"

"Yes, sir."

"So why did you do this?"

"Cause I 'as still mad at Miss Willis fer readin' my poem ta everyone."

Chris shook his head. "She apologized to you for that. You know good and well she didn't mean to embarrass you. And it doesn't matter anyway because mad or not, you are never to show that kind of disrespect to a teacher." Chris held her gaze, "I thought we'd come to an understanding about that. Guess not. Drop your britches," he instructed, reaching for the buckle on his belt.

"Aw Chris, please," True started to beg. She knew good and well that it wouldn't help but she couldn't stop herself. It wasn't very often that she found herself in trouble with Chris rather than Vin and she was in no hurry to become reacquainted with the man's belt.

"Now, True," he growled pulling the leather through his pant loops with a snap. True took a step away, but Chris was quick and grabbed her arm, giving her a bit of a shake. "Let's get something straight here and now," he said coldly, "You ever get it in your head to run from_ me _when you're in trouble, you'll get whatever you've got comin' twice. The first time will happen wherever I catch you and whoever's watchin' then you'll be facing another tannin' the next day."

True dropped her gaze and with a pout and started to unfasten her pants. In moments she was over Chris' s lap with a great view of Mary's beautiful multi-colored rug. A chill went down her spine as Chris lowered the flap of her union suit. He hadn't done that before. True had next to no time to contemplate that, however, as his belt came down sharply on her exposed backside.

As lick after lick fell, True yelped and hollered and promised to be good. She felt certain that Chris had somehow unleashed the fires of hell right there on her rear end. Finally, the belt stopped falling and she lay bawling. His hand went to her back to comfort her and he helped her stand and fix her clothing before pulling her gently onto his lap.

"I'm sorry. I really am sorry," she cried into his shirt.

"I know you are, sweetheart. Hush now, it's over," he rubbed her back to calm her sobs and dropped a kiss on her tousled brown hair. When she had finally settled some she turned teary blue eyes up to him.

"That really hurt," she whispered.

"Mmm Hmm. I'm sure it did. I'm kind of hoping the lesson sticks this time."

True just laid her head on his chest. She was glad Chris wasn't mad at her anymore, but Vin was going to be pissed. There was just no way she could take another licking after the one Chris just gave her. A tear trickled down her face.

"Hey, now," Chris said, "It's all over. Why are you gettin' worked up again?"

"Cuz Vin's gonna be real mad," she cried.

"Yeah, he is. You had to know that when ya pulled the prank."

"Yeah, but I thought you'd both be outta town. If I did got caught, I wasn't figurin' on gettin' it twice."

Chris had to hide his smirk, "Well, now that's the problem with scheming. You can never be quite sure how it's gonna turn out. That's one reason it's better not to do it," he lectured. He knew full well that the burn True was feeling would fade by nightfall, or certainly by morning and he also knew Vin would wait until it had before offering any punishment of his own.

"Now, I think it's time you get to school and apologize to Mary."

True got up with a pout. "Chris, there ain't no way I can sit in a seat right now."

"You're going to have to," he answered firmly.

True sighed, but the pain in her backside was far too new to think about arguing. As it turned out, she needn't have worried about sitting. Though Mary accepted her apology with a forgiving hug, she did insist that True write lines on the board until lunchtime, assuring the girl that she would be making up the missed class work after school.

TBC…

**Okay informal poll here. I keep going back and forth between Rhianna getting caught for forging the letter from Nathan and ditching school and her getting away with it. Both options have merit. What do you guys think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers. **

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for their input, I now have some great ideas on how to handle Rhianna's ditching school. Though that will come just a bit later. Many thanks to Wolfpyre, as well, for helping me when I was stuck. **

**Chapter 7  
**

True pushed around the mush in the bowl in front of her. This wasn't her favorite breakfast to begin with but given her lack of sleep and trepidation over Vin's return, it was less palatable than normal.

"Eat it, don't play with it," Chris advised brusquely.

"I ain't hungry," she replied belligerently.

"Eat at least half or I'll have Mrs. Whittaker put it aside for your supper," he responded with a warning glare to let her know that her mouth was about to get her into trouble.

With a heavy sigh, True started spooning in bits of the thick porridge. The very last thing that she needed was another run in with Chris, especially since Vin would be showing up anytime now. She wondered just how mad the tracker would be when he found out about yesterday.

"Rhianna, finish your milk," Chris instructed.

"Must I?" she asked, hoping to draw some attention away from True.

"We aren't having this discussion again, little girl," he threatened, his glare now turning upon the older child whose distaste for milk had led to more than one row.

"But-"

Chris rose from his seat, and Rhianna quickly grabbed her glass. "Yes, sir."

"Can I be excused, now?" True asked.

Chris glanced over to her dish and seeing about half of her porridge, all of her milk, and most of her toast gone, gave his consent. He stopped her before she could head out the door to school, however.

"I can understand you not bein' in the best of moods, but behave today. Okay?" he said gently dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

Throwing her arms around his waist, True gave Chris a hug. "Yes, sir," she answered before heading out of the boardinghouse.

Chris turned to Rhianna, "Keep an eye on her today," he said, pulling the blond girl in for a quick hug as well.

"I will," Rhianna promised. She couldn't help thinking it was going to be a very long day. "You better tell Nathan I won't be over this afternoon," she called back over her shoulder.

Chris watched Rhianna run ahead to catch up to True and smiled. They were a handful, but he wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. He made his way over to the saloon and took a seat outside whittling a piece of wood while he awaited Vin's return.

It wasn't long before he heard the friendly banter between the sharpshooter and the lady's man.

"It weren't gonna happen, Buck," Vin said with a laugh. "Don't care if'n ya'd had two weeks, thet one wanted nuthin' ta do with ya."

"I'm tellin' ya, Vin, if I'd had just a little bit more time…"

Chris grinned. "The hand off go well?" he wanted to know.

"Sure, but Chris ya gotta talk ta Vin here about loosenin' up a little. Wouldn't a hurt to have stayed just one more day in Ridge City." Buck's attention was drawn to the saloon doors. "Why Miss Inez, don't you just look pretty as a rose today."

Rolling her eyes, Inez didn't bother to respond as she swept the dirt out of the saloon and off the edge of the walk. Buck followed her back into the saloon, talking all the while.

With a look at Chris, Vin dropped himself into a seat. "Everything go okay here?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle," Chris said.

"What happened?"

True got it in her head to get a little revenge on Miss Willis. Rigged her chair to collapse and fall into a mess of … well, something," Chris realized he never had found out what the dark liquid was. "Only Miss Willis was out sick so it ended up happening to Mary. Don't think I've seen her that riled it quite some time."

While he was speaking, Chris had watched Vin's blue eyes gain a furious glint. "I'm gonna kill her," he said fiercely.

Putting his hand on his friend's arm, Chris shook his head. "Sit back and hear me out. You don't even have the whole story, yet." He filled Vin in on all that had transpired, explaining how he'd dealt with True. When he was finished, Vin came to his feet; his anger didn't seem to have abated much.

"What's yer plan?" Chris wanted to know.

"My plan? I'm gonna go cut a switch, pull 'er outta class, an' take a strip o' hide right off her!"

"No, yer not," Chris stated calmly. "You're gonna have a seat and settle down some, maybe have Inez bring you a plate of food."

"You ain't expectin' me ta let this go?" Vin demanded incredulously.

"Nope, but I am _telling_ you that you are going to calm down and wait until after school gets out," Chris said in a tone that he generally reserved for the girls. His eyes met Vin's and the younger man realized this was an argument he wasn't going to win. Besides, Chris was probably right, he needed to calm down and get some perspective.

XXX000XXX000XXX000XXX

After school the girls made their way back to the boardinghouse. Chris had made it infinitely clear that True was to have no detours. Having run interference for her ill-tempered cousin, all day, Rhianna was looking forward to a break. Mrs. Travis had been understanding and patient, but True had come very close to getting that third strike. Apparently Miss Willis had shared her method of keeping True under control with Mary. What Rhianna would really like would be to take a trip over to the bathhouse and soak in a tub of hot water. She felt bad for True but it wasn't like she hadn't warned her younger cousin what would happen.

True's steps slowed as she approached the boardinghouse. Vin was seated out front and she could tell from the look he was giving her that he'd already talked to Chris. Coming to a complete stop, she quickly considered her options. Running seemed like a very good idea right now.

"No, it is a terrible idea," Rhianna corrected her looping an arm through True's. "You know good and well what he said would happen if you ran again. It is not only postponing the inevitable but making it worse."

"That's easy fer you to say," True mumbled, "Ya ain't facin' Vin's temper."

Rhianna cocked her head sideways, "He has calmed considerably. Chris made him wait. You would do well to keep your tongue in check, however."

"It jest ain't fair!" True said, glaring at her cousin. "Chris already tanned me but good, damn it!"

"I know," Rhianna said with a sigh. "You are preaching to the choir here, True, but I guarantee you that the longer you wait, the more frustrated Vin is going to get. Right now, he is not planning on using a switch," she offered, hoping that little piece of information would give her cousin some hope, and get her moving.

True sighed. She knew her cousin was right. Slowly, walking arm in arm they made their way to the porch.

Vin's glare fell on True but his first words were to her cousin. "Rhianna, you go on ahead an' do yer homework, I need ta talk ta True."

Rhianna paused, giving True a squeeze of support, and silent admonition to keep her temper.

"NOW," Vin added sternly. After she headed inside, he turned angry eyes back to True, "So, tell me about it."

"Why? It's obvious Chris already did," True replied acerbically.

Vin reached out to offer two firm swats to the girl's rear. "Ya best drop the attitude."

"I already told 'em I was sorry, and I am," True whined, despite the fact that she knew Vin hated whining. "I feel real bad 'bout prankin' Mary. Didn't mean fer it ta happen like thet."

"No, ya meant fer it ta happen ta Miss Willis," Vin's voice was dangerously low. "That don't make it no better,True. I've done had it with yer pranks an' yer disrespect! Hena'háanéhe! (Enough is enough!)." This last was almost a yell and True could see Vin's jaw working as he tried to calm himself. "Ya land yer own self in trouble an' then ya go tryin' ta blame it on others an' take revenge. It's happen'd more'n once an' it's gonna stop. Ya understand me?" Vin had that look in his eye, the same look Kieran had often gotten when she was younger. The one that told her there was only one right answer.

"Yes, sir," True said, trying hard to take Rhianna's advice. She could tell from the storm clouds brewing in his eyes that Vin was livid. Probably hadn't been the best move to remind him that her intended victim had been Miss Willis. Vin was close to Mary and saw her much like the older sister that he'd never had – particularly since she had taught him to read. His interest in Miss Willis, however, didn't seem quite so platonic. Not to mention, Mary had demonstrated her metal on more than one occasion, where Lauren Willis still carried an air of naivety associated with a young woman who still had little experience with the wild west. She definitely brought out a man's protective instincts.

"Now, you've already got extra chores through the rest of next week. Guess we'll be extendin' that some ta pay fer the chair Chris had ta fix an' Mary's skirt."

"WHAT?" True couldn't believe her ears. She hated any and all manual labor and this was just too much! So far she'd been required to help Miss Willis clean up in the classroom, mucked stalls at the livery (and not just Eavan's), washed dishes for Mrs. Whittaker, and even been conscripted to help with the laundry.

"Aw Fu-" a powerful swat to her backside interrupted her tirade.

"Ya kin stop right there," Vin warned, "Cuz ya keep goin' an' yer gonna be cuttin' a switch. I've done had it with yer cussin' an' yer disrespect!" Vin grabbed her chin and his blue eyes stared intensely into hers. "Ya hearin' me, little girl?"

"Yes, sir," she finally answered looking away. She was trying, she really was. The words she wanted to say seemed to be choking her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she could hear Rhianna warning her to hold her tongue and her temper and she wondered absently if it was her imagination or if her cousin's powers were expanding.

"Now, you've got chores ta see to an' homework ta do so you an' I can finish this little talk after supper."

"But Chris already tanned me," True argued. After tacking on more of the detestable chores, another spanking just seemed so unfair!

"Yep, an' when ya misbehave when I'm gone, ya know what ta expect when I git back," Vin answered resolutely. "Sides I's warned ya and warned ya about showin' respect."

"But that ain't fair!"

"It's the way it is an' if'n ya don't like it, then stay outta trouble!"

True turned furious eyes to Vin, but he just lifted an eyebrow. Oh, how she wanted to tell him exactly what he could do with his respect. Her hands clenched and unclenched as she used every ounce of will power she possessed not to start yelling. She literately had to bite her tongue to keep the words from coming out, but finally she turned and stomped off, slamming the door behind her.

XXX000XXX000XXX000XXX

Quite proud of her cousin for holding her temper as well as she had, Rhianna had tried her best to cajole True into better spirits. Going so far as to forgo her distaste for all things base and vulgar, she had even gotten into a cursing contest with True, in the clan tongue of course. This had at least allowed True to vent, but nothing could really take the younger girl's mind off of her upcoming punishment, so Rhianna had finally left True to finish her chores and sulk in peace. That evening it was a surly True who sat down to supper.

"Princess, you seem to have forgotten to wash your hands," Ezra chided gently.

"Mind yer own business, Ezra," True shot back crossly.

"True," Vin warned.

With a huff the girl got up to wash her hands, plopping back down with a heavy sigh when she returned. Holding up her hands for Ezra to see she sarcastically demanded, "Better?"

"Yer bad temper's not gonna ruin the meal fer everyone," Vin stated darkly. "If'n ya cain't be civil ya kin go stand in the corner."

The look True gave him was somewhere between a pout and a glower, but finally she mumbled, "Sorry."

"How was school today?" JD asked trying to move the conversation along.

Trying to draw attention away from True's glare, Rhianna answered brightly, "Interesting really. Mary had us layout an entire newspaper using articles and advertisements the students had written."

"That was a different kind of lesson," Josiah observed. "Could be quite useful really, for children to see how reading and writing can be put to use in the real world."

Conversation continued, but the meal was a fairly quiet one. As soon as it was finished Vin excused himself and True from the table and led the girl upstairs, keeping a hand on her in case she decided to bolt as she had on occasion. He wasted no time once they got to their room, reaching to unbuckle his belt as soon as the door closed.

True turned pleading eyes up to him, "Please Vin," she begged. "Ya don't gotta do this. I already learned my lesson. I swear!"

Vin's resolve waivered. He was still upset over what True had done, but he knew she had already been punished. The sharpshooter was also extremely impressed with how well the girl had curbed her temper this afternoon and even at the table. His instincts were telling him that he needed to follow through, though. He had given her a pass when she and Rhianna were fighting and he had gone easier than he might have if Lauren – Miss Willis – had not pleaded for leniency after True lost her temper and broke the window at the school. One thing he was sure of. True needed consistency and she needed to have a clear view of what the consequences would be if she tried anything like this again.

"Drop 'em and bend over the bed," he said gruffly, though his voice was rough in an effort to stay resolute.

True had known this was coming. From the moment she had come up with the idea for the prank she had known it was coming, but despite that every instinct in her screamed to get far, far away from Vin and that wicked piece of leather that he held. Still, Vin stood between her and the door and if she argued much more he might go cut a switch. With a heavy sigh she did as she was told.

It hurt every bit as much as she had expected, and as the licks were falling she was asking herself why she had thought the prank was such a good idea. When it stopped she was bawling and it wasn't until Vin started to fix her clothes that she even stirred.

She threw her arms around him with a sob, "I'm sorry."

"I know, Sunshine," he said enveloping her in his arms and dropping a kiss on her head. After holding her for some time he started talking again, "An' I'm right proud of ya fer holdin' yer temper like ya done earlier. I know thet weren't easy fer ya, but ya did good, real good."

Though she would never admit it, True was very pleased by his praise. He had noticed! Not only that but he was proud of her and right now, that was just really good to know. She squeezed a little harder.

"I love you, Sunshine," Vin said, lifting her up into his arms. "More'n ya might ever know."

XXX000XXX000XXX000XXX

The following week started off fairly well. Vin had decided that True's extra chores did not need to be extended more than a couple of days so though she was still facing a bit more drudgery she could see the light at the end of the tunnel. Rhianna was pleased to have True back to herself and found that school was somewhat more palatable given the presence of the newest class member. She was finding that she had once again gained a certain tranquility and that maintaining her shields was not causing any undo stress.

This morning in particular had been very good for her thus far. Mounting the steps to the classroom, after lunchtime, Rhianna froze. Her hands went to her neck and a chill went down her spine as she realized the locket was gone. The clasp had been sticking, but she had been unwilling to part with the treasure, even for a day. And now it was gone. In panic she retraced her steps, but couldn't find the silver piece.

"What's wrong?" True asked, observing her cousin's odd behavior.

"The locket. It's gone."

"Shit! I'll get Creed an' Billy. We'll start lookin'."

Rhianna went completely still and closed her eyes. She didn't do this very often, but she was desperate. Slowly so that the shock wouldn't overwhelm her, she completely lowered her shields and focused her attention to sift through the various thoughts she absorbed. After a few moments her eyes snapped open and she turned to Jonathon eyes narrowed. With a sound that could not be described as anything but a growl she strode toward the obnoxious youth who was leaning arrogantly against a tree watching her.

"Give it back," Rhianna demanded in a gutteral tone than none but True had ever heard from the young blond. If ever she resembled Chris Larabee, it was at this moment.

"Uh, oh," True muttered drawing closer to her cousin.

"What?" Creed wanted to know.

"Did I ever mention that Rhianna's a bit more dangerous than she looks?"

"But she wouldn't do anything, uh, well, uh…" Billy just stuttered not certain how to finish that question.

"Like fry his brain? Leave him a vegetable? Or just plain kill 'im?" True was having some fun with the younger boy. She was certain that Rhianna wouldn't take it that far, well, relatively certain.

Billy's eyes widened. "Ain't ya gonna stop 'er?" Billy asked.

True sent an incredulous look to the young blond boy, "Stop her? Hell, might just decide to help her!" She moved in closer to have front row seats to the drama, which was about to play out.

"Don't know what yer talkin' about," Jonathon answered with a cocky grin.

"You found a locket that belongs to me. I want it back."

"Who's to say I got it?" The boy looked around to the kids who were gathering. "Anyone see me with a piece of girl's frippery?" He asked.

"It's in the left pocket of your shirt," she responded her voice hard as steel.

"Says you," Jonathon replied, though he couldn't imagine how the girl knew that. "Now just say I did find something like thet, though I ain't sayin' thet I did. Might be that I would want somethin' of a finder's fee." The boy's eyes held a predatory gleam. "You remember that kiss you were so ornery about a while back?"

This time the growl came from True, but both Billy and Creed grabbed a hold of the girl. Before either she or Rhianna could respond, however, Conall stepped in front of Rhianna.

"That's not gonna happen, Baker," the tall dark-haired boy said squaring off in front of Jonathon.

"This ain't none a yer concern, McGowen."

"I say it is. Give it back to her."

"I can handle this, Conall," Rhianna said through gritted teeth. She knew how much that locket meant to Chris and she was ready to vent some of her anger at the one keeping it from her. From her peripheral vision she could see that her cousin wasn't far from jumping into the fray either.

The youth turned his back on Jonathon to face the blond girl, a lock of black hair falling into his face. "I know you can." He stepped in closer to her leaning down to whisper in her ear. "I know you can out shoot me, too," he continued with a broad smile, which actually brought a certain calm to Rhianna. She was surprised, the boy was more observant that she had given him credit for. "But _my_ Da willna skelp me for defending the honor of the bonniest lass in town," Conall's last sentence was spoken with a fair imitation of his father's Scottish brogue. "Your uncle on the otherhand…"

Rhianna's lips quirked at this and her cheeks flushed. "Well you've just waved a red flag in the face of the bull," she whispered back. "He's going to attack while your back is turned. Right about...now."

As she spoke, Conall swung his fist around planting it firmly in the oncomer's face. Jonathon's own momentum intensified the power behind the strike and he fell to the ground. Stepping over the other boy, before he could get his wits about him Conall rifled through Jonathon's pocket and retrieved the locket. Handing it over to Rhianna, the two headed toward the schoolhouse without a backward glance.

True stepped toward Jonathon who was just getting up and landed a punch to his midsection "And that's cuz yer an ass. Next time, ya get ta deal with me."

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

**Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.**

Chapter 8

That night Rhianna was reading in bed when Chris came in to say goodnight. Given her unique sleep patterns, they had come to the agreement that so long as she was in bed on time she could read or write in her journal until midnight. If she should awaken early, she had to stay in the boardinghouse or on the porch until daylight. Though Rhianna still did not adhere strictly to the new set of edicts, she did find that the compromise was far easier to follow.

The blond man sat down on the bed beside the girl and Rhianna could tell there was something he wanted to discuss. Though she longed to just read what that was she showed some self-restraint, well aware of Chris's feeling on such use of her power. She set her book down and looked up questioningly at her guardian.

"Heard about what happened at school," he said.

"Billy has a big mouth," Rhianna sighed before looking up at the man with honest remorse, "Chris, I am so sorry. I swear I'll be more careful-" Chris's finger on her lips interrupted her explanation.

"Sweetheart, do you know why that locket is so important to me?"

Rhianna nodded, tears pooling in her eyes.

He continued as if she had not responded, "Because it reminds me of the people that I love. It's the people that are important, though, not a little trinket. _You _are a heap more important to me than that locket."

Rhianna blushed at his words and studied her hands in her lap.

"And should the clasp fail and the whole thing fall into a rushing river, I sure as hell don't want you going in after it. Understand?"

"Yes, sir. This was nothing like that, though."

"No, I suppose not. And I'm proud of you for not going after Jonathon. Have to wonder what might have happened if the McGowen boy hadn't stepped in, though."

"I would have gotten it back," she stated resolutely with an edge of anger in her voice as she thought about Jonathon trying to keep the locket from her.

"But would you have stopped with getting it back?"

Rhianna looked up at Chris from under her lashes. His gaze was steady and demanding. "I hardly see the point in supposition. One cannot truly predict what might have been."

"Mmm. Hmm. Well, I _can_ tell you for certain what would have happened if you had been in a fight today. You would not be sitting so comfortably now. Something like this comes up again, you tell the teacher and let her deal with it. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Rhianna answered, despite knowing full well that she would not. Chris eyed her suspiciously but decided not to push the issue. She had been warned.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver chain. "Hopefully, this will help. Should have remembered. Sarah had been complaining about that clasp sticking for some time before….well, anyway, it's partly my fault it got lost today. I should have replaced the chain when I gave it to you. You give me the other and I'll see what I can do about getting the clasp fixed."

Rhianna accepted the chain and reached over to give Chris a hug, which he readily returned, placing a kiss on the top of her head. She had been trying to decide how to go about getting the clasp fixed, since a town like Four Corners did not boast something as high class as a jeweler or watchmaker.

"So the McGowen boy stood up for you, huh?"

Rhianna curbed a smile. Chris new good and well his name was Conall. "I told him I could handle it," she replied with a shrug as if she were somewhat annoyed by the fact that Conall had interfered, which she was not. "But boys will be boys."

Chris laughed at that and at the fact that she was pretending to be exasperated when he knew she wasn't. "_And girls will be girls," he thought to himself._

"I guess it's kind of lucky for you, huh?" he asked reaching out to tickle Rhianna's ribs, loving to hear the girl's laughter.

Pushing his hands away she leveled her best glare at the man. "You stop that right this instant, Christopher Larabee."

"Oh, Christopher, is it?" He renewed his assault ignoring the girl's efforts to escape. When she was gasping for air and begging him to stop he finally relented. "So what's my name?" he asked pulling her onto his lap.

Trying to catch her breath Rhianna looked up at the man she had grown to love so much. She had never known her biological parents. They had died when she was just a baby and for all her mental capacity she could not even recall their faces. Meeting Chris's green eyes she realized he was the only father she had ever known. "Uncle Chris," she answered finally, "To all others, but in here," she put her hand over her heart, "It's Daddy."

Caught completely unawares, Chris had to blink several times and swallow hard before he could reply. "Well, Daddy says it's time for bed," he said settling her back down with her head on the pillow and pulling the blankets up around her.

"But it is not midnight."

"Yeah, but it's been a big day," Chris answered reaching over to put out the oil lamp. He sat there few moments running his fingers across her forehead. Finally he bent to place a kiss on her brow. "I love you, darlin'," he whispered before turning quickly lest the girl see the unshed tears in his eyes despite the darkness of the room.

XXX000XXX000XXX

"Rhi-anna and Conall sittin' in a tree," Billy chanted in a singsong voice.

"Have no doubt I will hurt you, Billy Travis," Rhianna threatened ominously.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," True continued approaching from the other direction.

Rolling her eyes Rhianna sighed heavily. Billy she could bully into stopping, but True she had no hope of shutting up. "I am very impressed. I did not think you could spell that well," she observed sarcastically. "Now if the two of you will please excuse me, I have to go clean Tempest's stall."

As she headed off in the opposite direction, she could hear the two singing together, "First comes love, then comes marriage…" Thankfully, she was quickly out of hearing range. Lately the two had been insufferable! True she could understand, the girl loved to joke and tease and never did know when to stop, but rather uncharacteristically, Billy had been joining in as well. Rhianna wasn't quite sure what had gotten into the boy. Though if she were honest she had to admit to spending a bit less time with him lately.

She sighed, wondering if she should make a point of taking the younger boy for a ride later, though that had not been her plan for today. Much of her time lately had been spent with Conall. The two had developed a comfortable friendship. After the flush of initial attraction, Rhianna had found that having a friend close to her own (rightful) age was even more important than a young man's interest in her feminine charms. Though if she were honest, certain things about him still sent little shivers up her spine.

"Hey, watcha doin'?" a familiar voice asked as she passed the grocery.

Rhianna smiled at Conall, who had just exited the store. "I am headed to clean out Tempest's stall," she answered.

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Are you going to help or just ogle my horse?" she demanded with a mock severity, no longer concerned with offending the boy.

"Of course, I'll help," he replied indignantly, then offered an impudent grin. "Just so long as you let me ride him later."

She chuckled. If she were any other girl she would really have to wonder whether Conall liked her or Tempest more. She had actually checked once, just to be certain. "Your father does not need you in the store today?" she asked.

"Nope." He answered with a lopsided grin, "My Da said," here the boy paused and puffed out his chest taking on his father's Scottish accent, "Tis a braw bricht day, lad. Ye dinnae want ta stay inside wi a auld coot so be off wi ya then and find some fun."

Rhianna grinned. She loved it when Conall imitated his father. "Well, then I suppose that I can be persuaded to trade a bit of hard labor for a ride on one of the finest steeds in the West."

"I said I'd _help_ not do it alone," the boy replied wryly having come to recognize certain aspects of Rhianna's conniving nature.

"Oh, I'll be there to supervise," she replied airily.

"That so?" he asked, eyes narrowing as he casually scooped a handful of raw grain kernels from an open sack in the back of someone's wagon.

"You do realize that is stealing," Rhianna commented putting some distance between herself and the tall youth.

"I'll apologize to Mr. Jones and let him know it was for a good cause."

Rhianna turned and started running for the livery, Conall immediately on her heals, his longer legs catching up to her shorter strides without effort. Capturing her about the waist he made to drop the grain down the front of her blouse. Both of the laughing youths froze, however, upon hearing a man's throat clear.

"Why hello, Uncle Chris," Rhianna drawled with a smirk, straightening up and taking a quick step away from Conall lest he decide to risk dumping the dry kernels down her shirt despite the taciturn peacekeeper's presence.

Poor Conall thrust his fist behind his back with a bit of a blush. "Morning sir," he said forcing himself to look the frightening gunman in the eye.

"Am I gonna have to start in on the two of you like I do True and Creed to keep you from running down the middle of town like two wild Indians?"

"No, sir," they answered in concert.

"We are just heading to clean Tempest's stall. Can we go for a ride when we are finished?" Rhianna wanted to know.

Chris looked from one child to the other and back again. Rhianna's friendship with Conall was not unlike True's with Creed, but he was well aware that at least on Rhianna's side there was also a bit of attraction. Still, he had discussed this with Mary and she had suggested that making too much of a schoolgirl crush or trying to limit the friendship would only serve to make things worse, particularly with a girl as stubborn as Rhianna. Chris had stopped in to have a talk with Mr. McGowen who had also noticed how much time the two were spending together. Mr. McGowen had assured Chris that Conall would behave himself and act the gentlemen or, "I'll skelp the skin right off him and then send the lad down the street for ye to do the same."

"Alright. Behave yourselves and be back for lunch."

"But couldn't-" Rhianna started to argue for a bit more time. By the time they cleaned Tempest's stall, making it back by lunch would mean a very short ride.

"Lunch," Chris answered firmly and Rhianna knew better than to push it.

"Yes, sir," she answered with a sigh of disappointment. She'd hoped to sneak out her Colt and maybe do some shooting.

Chris nodded and started to walk away but turned to pin Conall with a piercing glare. "And that grain best not be going anyplace but into a horse's mouth, son."

"Yes, sir," Conall answered with a nod, squaring his shoulders and trying to ignore the flush creeping into his cheeks.

Though just as intimidated as anyone else by the Larabee glare, Conall worked hard not to show it. The lad figured if wanted to be Rhianna's friend he should certainly be able to face her uncle. He had never thought a girl could be as much fun as Rhianna because most of them were too worried about losing a ribbon or not sullying their skirts. Of course he rather liked the fact that Rhianna did at least wear a skirt, even if it was a riding skirt. He was glad she didn't traipse around in overalls like True, even though he rather liked the younger girl with her bawdy mouth and devil-may-care attitude. Conall was pleased with this move to Four Corners and most of the people that they had come to know here. Painful memories had been left behind and he and his Da were starting what seemed to be a promising new life.

"Well, I suppose we will both have to clean then to get the job done as soon as possible and leave time for riding," Rhianna observed, turning to walk the remaining distance to the livery.

"Would have been worth cleaning it myself to have dropped these down your shirt front."

"Oh no it would not, believe you me," Rhianna answered tartly with narrowed gaze.

XXX000XXX000XXX

Rhianna rushed toward the boardinghouse. She would make it just in time to wash up for the noon meal. Stopping short she rolled her eyes. On the porch both True and Billy stood with their backs to her, arms wrapped around themselves, writhing in what quite honestly looked more like pain than ecstasy, while pretending to kiss an imaginary lover. Stomping onto the porch she reached to smack both of them on the back of the head.

"Hey!" True complained. "That hurt you know!" Billy scowled and nodded his agreement while rubbing the back of his head.

"You will live, I am certain," Rhianna replied dryly while making her way to the washbasin.

"So, you and Conall have a nice ride?" True asked in a sugary voice.

"As a matter of fact we did. Too bad you are still grounded and cannot ride Eavan," Rhianna responded while lathering up her hands, avoiding the soap bubbles that came mysteriously flying towards her face. True was more than a little anxious to be allowed to ride again, and Rhianna had hit on a sore spot. Next week couldn't come soon enough as far as the younger girl was concerned.

"You guys go find a place to smooch?" Billy teased.

"Will Mary not be expecting you for lunch?"

"Ma and I are eatin' here for lunch and supper. Miss Whitaker's feelin' poorly."

"Oh joy," Rhianna muttered caustically rinsing her hands in the water from the pump and then intentionally shaking the water off on her two annoying siblings. She knew that's what they really were, and despite everything she wouldn't change that for the world.

A call from Mary had all three hurrying into the dining room to take their seats. The soup gave off a delicious aroma and the fresh bread made the sandwiches tastier than normal, which made for a quiet start to the meal. Rhianna only wished that could have lasted a bit longer.

"So what _did_ you and Conall do on yer ride?" Billy demanded of Rhianna after awhile.

"Nothing, Billy, we just went riding." Rhianna kept her eyes on her soup, aware that Billy wasn't the only one listening attentively to her response.

"Sounds boring."

"Really? That is too bad because I had been going to offer to take you for a ride this afternoon, but since you find riding so distasteful…"

"Ah, Rhianna, I didn't mean it that way. Please," Billy pleaded.

"I will think about it," she answered, "But I had better not hear another taunt out of you for a least a week."

True snorted and then started clucking like a chicken, earning her a glare from Vin.

Mary smiled somewhat indulgently at the rather familial scene, enjoying the interplay immensely. Though she gained great satisfaction from her work at the newspaper, she found that as time passed she longed more and more for the day when she and Chris would finally marry. Still, there was so much to consider as far as that went so she waited patiently and gleaned as much enjoyment as she could from such times as these.

"Vin, if Rhi and Billy go ridin' kin I go along, too?"

"Nope. Ya know good an' well, yer not allowed 'til next week."

"But, Vin-"

"No use arguin' 'bout it. Ain't gonna happen."

The grumbled response earned True a slap on the thigh and a warning to adjust her attitude.

Taking pity on her cousin, despite the earlier teasing, Rhianna caught Vin's eye. "You know, Nettie taught me how to make that nut pie of hers. If you let True come along, I bet we could go collect enough for a pie or even two. It is quite a chore, though, so I think it will take the three of us to gather the amount we need."

Vin rolled his eyes. "Quite a chore, huh?" True cast hopeful eyes to Vin.

"Indeed," Rhianna replied with a nod.

"Okay, I reckon so long as it's bein' done as a _chore_," Vin smirked in response, pleased to have an excuse to give True a bit of a reprieve. She had endured her punishment fairly well, at least for True one could consider it fairly well.

"After the three of you clear the table and see to the dishes," Chris interjected. "Mary was kind enough to make this meal for us but she needs to get back to the _Clarion_."

Three groans were cut short by a warning glare from Chris. Any argument and they knew good and well, none of them would be going for a ride that afternoon, to pick up nuts or for any other reason.

XXX000XXX000XXX000XXX

Rhianna opened her history book to remove the paper lodged between the pages. Unfolding it she shook her head. Though the rest of the weekend had been blissfully free of more teasing it looked as if True and Billy had not given up on their crusade of harassment. In her hands she held a boisterous illustration titled, "A Roll in the Hay," with obvious caricatures of herself and Conall.

"Rhianna, do you have something you would like to share with the class?" Miss Willis asked in an irritated tone. She didn't take kindly to the passing of notes.

"No Ma'am, it seems some private correspondence was delivered to the wrong address," the girl replied, her own voice riddled with frustration.

Miss Willis snapped her fingers and held her hand out for the paper. Her cheeks turning pick, Rhianna relinquished the drawing, hoping that the young teacher would take pity on her and not share the picture with the entire class. She need not have worried. The young teacher's eyes grew wide and she quickly refolded the picture and put it safely in her desk.

"Yes, well should any other such inappropriate correspondence find it's way into anyone's hands the one responsible shall be getting a note home," Miss Willis stated coolly with a glare for True. There weren't really that many kids with her artistic talent in a small town like Four Corners.

Unfortunately, the sketch was not to be the end of the teasing. Free to roam and play once again, True found more creative ways to taunt her cousin and Billy served as a willing minion. In fact the young boy had started dogging Rhianna's heals, giving the older girl not a moment to herself never mind any time alone with Conall. Luckily Mary proved rather perceptive and put an end to Billy's newest game, going so far as to impose her own form of punishment when he attempted to disobey her edict. After copying what seemed must be nearly the entire book of Proverbs, the boy decided to give his shadowing a rest.

Though finally able to gain a bit of peace, Rhianna still found herself restless. As she and Conall watched the horses in the corral behind the livery, she discovered the boy felt the same.

"Be nice to get out and do a bit of hunting," he commented.

Rhianna's eyes gleamed. She would love another chance to go out shooting. "Saturday?" she asked hopefully.

"I can't," the boy responded dejectedly. "Da needs me to stay in town this weekend. He's got supplies coming in and will need help setting things to right when they arrive."

"You know, we wouldn't really need a whole day, just a couple of hours," she observed.

"Aye," he responded, a habit he had picked up from his father, "But it don't matter because I have to stay close, 'cause he don't know when it's comin' in."

"I'm not talking about Saturday."

Conall looked at the girl beside him with a knowing grin. "Yer thinkin' of skipping school again, aye?"

"Aye," she answered teasingly. "Just for an afternoon. It would be easy enough for me. I just have to tell Nathan I'm staying in class for the afternoon and then head out as I normally would. But how are we to get you out of class without raising suspicion?"

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

**Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers**

**Author's Note: Thanks to IrishDipstick for the idea about Rhianna's & Conall cutting school together and to Wolfpyre for her continuous support and feedback throughout this story!**

Chapter 9

True sat glumly doodling on her slate, cheek resting lazily on her left hand as she pretended to write out her spelling words. Spelling was stupid! She was bored and more than ready to be released from the drudgery of the classroom. Since there had been a history test this morning there was to be no homework this afternoon and she was anxious for the extra playtime that would allow.

"Excuse me, Miss Willis," Chris Larabee's voice interrupted the silence of the classroom after he had scanned over the seated students.

"Yes, Mr. Larabee?" the young teacher looked up with a smile. "Can I help you?"

"May I speak with True for a moment please?"

"Certainly."

True followed Chris out of the school nervously, her mind racing to figure out what she might have done. She'd pretty much kept her nose clean since her inadvertent prank on Mary. Sure there were a few minor things, but nothing to warrant being pulled out of school early or the frightening look on Chris's face. Vin stood outside waiting for them.

"Start talkin'," Vin instructed without preamble.

"'Bout what? Honest I ain't done a thing!"

"About Rhianna skipping school," Chris replied grimly.

"How the hell did ya find out about that?" True demanded in surprise. The incident was well past. She would have bet a lot of money that her cousin had gotten away with it free and clear.

"Weren't thet hard," Vin stated acerbically, ignoring the cussing for the moment, "She ain't where she's supposed ta be an' apparently she ain't in the classroom neither."

"Wait, yer talkin' 'bout right now?"

"Exactly what were _you_ talking about?" Chris demanded coldly.

"Oh, ah, nuthin'," True sputtered. "Ah, are ya sayin' she ain't at Nathan's?"

"Ya know she ain't," Vin stated ominously. "Where's she at True?"

"I knew no sech thing and I don't know where she's at neither!" She replied in a huff not sure if she was more frustrated at being interrogated for something she wasn't involved in or because her cousin hadn't involved her.

"So what were you talking about then, when you asked how we had found out about it?" Chris wanted to know.

"Nuthin'," True said again suddenly finding a partially healed cut on her left hand very interesting.

"True," Vin growled.

She looked up to meet Vin's eyes and bit her lip. Damn it all to hell! She couldn't lie to him. Well, not effectively anyway. Remembering the history test from this morning and all of the useless facts Rhianna had tried to cram into her head, True had a sudden inspiration. "According to the Fifth Amendment of the Constitution of the United States of America, I got the right not ta answer."

"Ya also got the right ta have her tail end set on fire if'n ya don't do as yer tol' an' right quick," Vin replied.

"Hey! I got the right ta due process," True insisted stamping her foot, quite pleased with herself for remembering the words from the ever so boring textbook.

"The only process that's due is going to take place over my knee in about five seconds if you don't give me a straight answer," Chris threatened, taking an ominous hold of the girl's arm.

XXX000XXX000XXX000XX

After stowing her Colt in a safe place just out of town, Rhianna hurried to catch up to Conall. They'd had a wonderful afternoon. The restlessness Rhianna had begun to feel had easily evaporated into the cool autumn air as the two made their way on foot to a place they felt a safe enough distance from town to do some target practice. Both had enjoyed themselves immensely.

"I don't know why you have to hide it out here," Conall said shaking his head, uncomfortable with leaving the beautiful pistol behind.

"I am going straight to the school to make certain Miss Willis does not go to check with your father to find out how you are feeling," Rhianna explained. "I know that she is having tea with Mary later this afternoon, so if I keep her busy with questions, she'll be in a hurry to get there. The last thing I need to do is get caught carting a gun around."

"I could take it for you."

"What if your father is there when you take your coat off?" Rhianna demanded. "How exactly do you plan on hiding it? Or explaining it?" The boy's brow furrowed under the lock of dark hair that always fell down towards his face. "You need not worry. It will be fine. I will ride out with Tempest and pick it up tomorrow."

"Alright, if you say so."

The two were careful to slip back into town without being noticed, and were preparing to head their separate ways behind the Boot and Saddle Store when Rhianna became aware that they'd been noticed. What was worse, she could feel the anger radiating from the two men inside the shop, which meant her carefully thought out excuses were for naught. They knew.

Biting her lip she looked up into Conall's unsuspecting gray eyes, noting his carefree look before the booming voice of his father changed the boy's entire countenance. "Conall Alasdair McGowen, ye'll get yerself in here right now lad!"

Swallowing hard the boy cast a quick worried glance at Rhianna and moved to do as he was told. Angus McGowen seldom raised his voice, and when he did, one did not want to do anything to upset him further. Rhianna reluctantly followed him inside to her ultimate doom.

Just inside was one huge dark-haired Scott and one taciturn blond gunman dressed all in black and looking like he was ready to shoot someone. Both men stood arms crossed glaring at the two children in front of them.

"Where have ye been, lad?" Mr. McGowen demanded quietly, his eyes boring into his son.

"Practicing," the boy replied simply, lifting his rifle. He would never outright lie to his Da and there was at least some truth to his statement.

"Ye took the lass and skipped out o' school yerself ta show off? I dinnae ken wots got inta ye! Her uncle was worried sick for the lass as he's a right ta be. Are ye aff yer heid?"

"No, sir, it was nothing like that," Rhianna broke in. "This was my idea not, Conall's."

The large man turned serious eyes to the girl, his voice softening some. "Aye? Well, twa' wrongs can dim the morrow. Still the lad's twa' years yer senior and yer just a lass after all."

"I am well able to make my own choices," Rhianna stated fiercely, frustrated with the man's rather chauvinistic attitude as well as his seeming determination to blame this on Conall.

Conall shook his head, "Rhianna," he started quietly only to be interrupted.

"Oh, I'd say there's plenty of blame to go around," Chris broke in darkly, green eyes pinning the girl with a look of cold fury. There was no question in his mind as to who was more to blame, though he allowed his angry gaze to settle on Conall for just a moment to let the boy know he was none too pleased with him either.

Angus turned to his son, "Aye, that be true enough." He tilted his head to the stairs. "Up ye go lad."

Giving Rhianna a sympathetic look and a nod the boy did as he was told without question. At the same time Chris moved to rest his hand on Rhianna's neck. "Apologize."

A shiver went down Rhianna's spine at Chris's tone. His touch served to intensify the waves of anger that she felt from the man. Any defiance melted quickly away to be replaced by self-preservation.

"I am sorry, sir, for suggesting Conall skip school and getting him in trouble, and for my show of temper just now."

The large Scott gave Rhianna a kind smile, "Ah well, fallin' weans are sorry but wiser." Shaking his head, Mr. McGowen offered Chris a smirk, "Aye pat the richt end o' the wean," he said with a chuckle before giving a nod and heading up the stairs to deal with his wayward son.

Rhianna blushed at the man's words. Though everyone here knew exactly what was going to happen to both of them it was somewhat embarrassing to have it discussed openly by Conall's father. At Chris's confused look, she gave an exasperated sigh. "He meant that it is a father's job to '_pat_' the right end of his child as the circumstances dictate."

Chris's lips twitched despite his ire. He couldn't agree more with that statement. Squeezing Rhianna's neck to get her moving, he led her from the shop and down the street toward the boarding house. As they made their way, Rhianna tried to decide how best to defend her actions. In all honesty she had not cut school, as she would not normally have spent the rest of the afternoon there. Of course she had lied to Nathan and had not told anyone where she was going. She supposed it was the fear of finding her missing and not knowing her whereabouts that had Chris so upset. She wondered how he had discovered her absence.

All too soon Chris was shepherding Rhianna into her own bedroom and closing the door firmly behind them. She quickly took a seat on the bed, protecting her backside for as long as she could. Chris removed something from his pocket and handed it to the girl. Reading the note that she had forged, her face lost all color.

"Care to explain that?"

Rhianna swallowed and licked her lips. "That ah was just after Nathan returned from visiting Raine… after you and I had gone to the cabin. I was, ah, still feeling kind of closed in…it was such a nice day…" her voice trailed off.

Chris was obviously unimpressed. "You already forgotten what lying earns you?"

Shoulders slumping in surrender, Rhianna heaved a sigh, "I wanted the chance to get to know Conall better. I knew he was going fishing that day, his last before starting school."

"So you forged this letter, lied to your teacher, skipped outta school, and took off so that nobody knew where you were?"

Rhianna's eyes dropped to study her boots. "Yes, sir."

"Then today, you lied to Nathan, and once again took off so that nobody knew where you were."

"We were just out of town a ways. We were in no danger," she attempted a defense, though admittedly weak.

"You weren't where you were supposed to be," Chris replied his voice low and threatening while his eyes warned her that it would not be in her best interest to continue making excuses.

"I am sorry," she replied, thinking that she was indeed sorry that she had gotten caught.

"Oh, you are going to be sorry," he stated coldly unbuckling his belt. "When Nathan get's back you're gonna show him that letter and explain yourself to him and take whatever he chooses to give you without complaint." Rhianna winced. This was not sounding good at all. "Tomorrow morning you are going to apologize to your teacher and take whatever punishment she sees fit to give as well. Unless you are with one of us, you aren't to leave this boarding house for the next week except for school and you're not to ride Tempest for two weeks."

"WHAT?" Rhianna exclaimed coming to her feet. She was cognizant of the belt in Chris's hand, but couldn't seem to stop her expression of indignation. "That is beyond unfair!"

"Oh, I'd say it's plenty fair, little girl. Now, drop your skirt and drawers and bend over that bed."

Rhianna wanted to argue, but the look in Chris's eye warned her to keep her temper in check. She stood facing him, though, unwilling to just give in. Okay, so she had broken some rules, but no one had been hurt. A mere series of misdemeanors, really, no capital offense. This was unfair! A battle raged within the girl as she faced off with the man she had so recently call 'Daddy.' Though she still wasn't credited with her full fourteen years, since her birthday party it had almost seemed that people were treating her a bit older. That and hanging out with Conall had gone a long ways toward building her self-image as a young woman rather than a little girl. This entire interaction was at odds with how she saw herself.

"Last chance," Chris said, jaw tightening at what he perceived as nothing but stubborn defiance.

When she didn't move, he took two quick steps, tossed the belt on the bed and started unfastening her skirt for her, slapping her hands away when she belatedly decided that she would rather do it herself. "Nope, you had your chance."

Taking a seat he pulled her over his lap, tugging her drawers down to her knees and holding her securely around the waist. He brought his hand down forcefully right in the middle of her bare bottom and then continued to spank her soundly, until she was wiggling in discomfort and sniffling to keep the tears at bay.

"That's what you get for not doing as you're told," he informed her grimly before picking up the belt and folding it over. "Now let's talk about lying." The belt came down with a resound SMACK! Followed by a barrage of powerful licks, several falling right at the juncture of her bottom and thighs and causing a burn Rhianna knew she'd be feeling for some time.

"Are we clear on my views of lying?" he demanded without slowing his assault on her now very tender rear.

"Yes, sir," she managed to answer between sobs.

"And forgery? Cutting school? Sneaking off?" Each question was punctuated with another smack of the belt and Rhianna was reduced to vigorous nodding as she found answering coherently impossible. Chris didn't usually lecture while he spanked and the girl was finding the words coupled with the relentless fall of the leather hard to take. After eight more licks he stopped, resting a soothing hand on her back before threading the belt back through its loops and helping her adjust her clothes.

He then gently cradled her in his lap, cautious of her now burning backside. Rhianna clung to the gunman, crying out her misery into his black shirt, seemingly having forgotten her quest to be more the young woman and less the little girl. Right now she wanted nothing more than the comfort of her father's arms.

When she had finally cried herself out, Chris tipped her chin up so that she was looking him in the eye. "We need to talk."

"I thought we just had," she said with a watery smile.

Chris grinned at the girl in his lap and playfully mussed her curls before continuing. "You told me a few days ago that in here," he softly tapped her chest, "You see me as your Pa," she blushed but nodded. "Well in here," this time he pointed to himself, "I see you as my little girl. Now I know you're feeling anxious to grow up and part of that's because of your actual age. Some of its because of your past. Part of it's just because kids do, but you've got a lot of years before you're full-grown. Until that time, you're stuck with me and the rules I set for you."

Rhianna was surprised at Chris's insight. He seemed to understand her predicament far better than she had expected, though it seemed his understanding in no way meant he would grant her a measure of leniency. Despite this, she found his words comforting. Once again he was letting her know that he was a constant in her life. Somehow the words "little girl" did not seem so repugnant in the context of being his and perhaps the small troubles in her life were consistent with the pains of growing up that all girls faced.

After a few moments of comfortable silence Chris's voice rumbled under her cheek, which rested contently on his chest. "Now, about sneaking around with a boy…"

Rhianna rolled her eyes. "It wasn't like that, I promise. Conall and I are just friends."

Chris eyed her skeptically.

"Really," she tried to assure him. "I mean… like it our not," she waved at herself, "I am physically twelve. Though, I do enjoy his company our time together is strictly platonic."

"And if that changes? You gonna tell me?"

Rhianna looked at him as if he'd grown a second head, "Oh, good Lord, no!"

Chris laughed. "At least you're being honest."

She smiled back at him and was overwhelmed with the strong emotions she held for the man before her. After a lifetime of not having a single adult look to her wellbeing it was kind of nice to know he cared, even if that care meant a bit of pain for her posterior. "Thank you," she said looking directly up at him.

"For what?"

"Giving a damn."

Rather than scold her for the swearing Chris just placed a kiss on the top of her head, and tightened his arms around her.

TBC…

Okay, I'm not Scottish...but I did the best I could with the resources that I had and here is my translation of the bits from this chapter:

I dinnae ken wots got inta ye. - I don't know what's gotten into you.  
Are ye aff yer heid? - Are you off your head? Which would translate better as Are you out of your mind?  
Twa' wrongs can dim the morrow. - Two wrongs don't make a right and set a dangerous precedent for the future.  
Fallin' weans are sorry but wiser. - This is a phrase that essentially means that we learn from our mistakes, but I chose it because "wean" means child and it seemed to fit particularly well with the circumstances.  
Aye pat the richt end o' the wean. - As Rhianna translated, essentially means good parenting comes down to knowing which end of the child to pat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I did have some questions and comments about the Scottish in the last chapter. For those of you who were curious about how the phrases translated, I went back and added a translation at the end of the chapter. Many thanks for all of your lovely reviews! They really make posting worthwhile!  
**

Chapter 10

True and Rhianna met at the top of the stairs as they were heading down to supper. True's plans for a fun and carefree afternoon had been dashed upon the rocks with Vin and Chris's little interrogation. Though they claimed it was her own attitude that got her sent to her room straight after school, _she _knew better. It was just unfair plain and simple! Did they honestly expect her to rat out her cousin without resistance? Of course her frustration was not just for Chris and Vin.

"Ow!" Rhianna exclaimed as True landed a painful punch to her arm.

"Next time fuckin' tell me what's goin' on so I'm not blindsided."

"Sorry," Rhianna conceded, having caught True's thoughts on what happened earlier. Hard not to, her cousin was practically 'screaming' them at her. "I had thought to keep you _out_ of trouble by not including you," she explained, starting down the stairs.

"Yeah, well, that didn't work so well," True grumbled, still kind of hurt that her cousin had left her out.

"If it makes you feel any better, Chris really lit into me."

True gave her cousin a sideways glance as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "What'd he use?"

"I made the mistake of choosing defiance over compliance, so after getting spanked for that, without so much as a scrap of cotton to act as a buffer, he took his belt to me."

Incredulous blue eyes turned to Rhianna. "How's it ya kin be so calm and reasonable most a the time an' then go an' do stupid shit like thet?"

"I only wish I knew," Rhianna said with a sigh as she approached the washbasin. "On top of that, I have to show Nathan the letter signed with his name as soon as he returns." Rhianna's brow furrowed as she realized that she never had found out where Nathan had gone.

Reaching to rinse her own hands True winced. "He ain't gonna be happy."

"You think?" Rhianna replied sarcastically as she made her way to the dining room.

The girls took their seats, Rhianna quite gingerly. No questions were asked, as all of the men present had been recruited to search for the girl during her truancy and were well aware of why she was currently uncomfortable. True shifted a bit now and again, casting an affronted glare at Chris or Vin. Her own discomfort had long since faded but her irritation with what she considered their unjust treatment had not.

"So, how did the two of you perform on your History exam today?" Ezra wanted to know.

"Fine," Rhianna answered without expounding. Given her eidetic memory, anything requiring regurgitation of printed facts was relatively simple. As for True, well she had hounded her cousin enough to keep the younger girl from failing and earning herself any unwanted attention. Though the girls did not get in trouble if their grades weren't stellar, a failing grade was interpreted one of two ways. Either you had neglected your studies and not even tried or you were truly struggling and needed more study time…possibly even additional tutoring. Neither led to favorable consequences.

"Don't know why we gotta learn dumb stuff like thet enyways. It obviously ain't worth a shit," she grumbled, "Not when those that're supposed ta uphold the law in this town resort ta unconstitutional interrogation techniques an' totally ignore yer rights."

"Ya don't watch yer mouth an' yer gonna earn the right ta have it washed out with soap an' then sit the rest of the meal on a sore backside," Vin warned.

True glowered at him but didn't respond.

"Where is Nathan?" Rhianna asked to break the tension.

"He headed out to the Hansen's earlier today. That's why we were lookin' for you in the first place," Chris replied. "Mr. Hansen came into town all upset about something and wanting Nathan and we didn't know what was wrong."

Rhianna bit her lip. Her abilities allowed her to understand someone's intent or need, despite what language they spoke, which proved helpful when dealing with some of the diverse population of the area. She felt bad that she had been unavailable. "Is Mrs. Hansen alright?"

Buck snorted. "Oh yeah, she's just fine, but they ain't sure if the milk-cow's gonna make it or not. That's what had Mr. Hansen all het up. He's gotta cow down."

The girl relaxed. Though livestock was at times extremely important to some of the small homesteads around, it wasn't the same as a human life. As the closest thing that Four Corners had to a doctor, Nathan got called for all types of ailments, and his patients were not always human. He tried to explain to people that he really didn't know all that much about animals, but to them a healer was a healer.

"You can talk to him tomorrow," Chris informed the girl.

She nodded and muttered under her breath, "Lucky me."

As it turned out, Nathan spent what was left of the night in the clinic and did not show up for breakfast so Rhianna had just a bit more time to consider how best to plead her case with him. She had already decided which tact to take with Miss Willis and was off to school early to put her plan into action.

Rhianna was the first to arrive at the schoolhouse and awaited Miss Willis on the front stairs.

"Miss Willis, may I have a word with you?"

The young teacher looked sternly at her pupil, aware that the girl had most likely been sent to apologize for skipping school.

"Yes of course."

They entered the classroom and Miss Willis set about getting the fire started in the stove so that the room would be comfortable when the students arrived.

"I came to apologize for cutting school and for lying to you. I truly am sorry and I believe I owe you an explanation." Rhianna paused doing her best to look both repentant and embarrassed. She figured if she played this right, she could gain some sympathy and get out of any work Miss Willis might assign as punishment for her little indiscretion. "You see, I…" Rhianna looked down, biting her lip, and sighed heavily as if she just didn't know how to continue.

"Miss Willis, have you ever met someone that just, just makes you feel all a jumble inside and weak in the knees?" Rhianna knew good and well that Miss Willis indeed had met someone like that…she even knew who it was. Those didn't exactly describe her own feelings for Conall, but she was going for the sympathy vote here so she needed to play on what she knew Miss Willis had felt. "Normally, I consider myself to be very reasonable and rational, but somehow…I just can't explain it…I feel differently around Conall."

Rhianna looked up at Miss Willis, "I, I did not know what to do. I had never felt that way before. I was so confused and I just had no one to talk to or ask. I do not think I have ever missed my mother more," Rhianna sniffed and blinked away fake tears turning away from the young teacher.

Lauren cleared the distance between herself and the girl, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Couldn't you have spoken to Mary?"

"I should have," Rhianna nodded, "But it is awkward. I know she will be marrying Uncle Chris, but still, she would think I was so silly."

"Oh, of course she wouldn't," Lauren replied shifting to put her arm around the girl's shoulders. "Every girl feels these things at one time or another." Rhianna caught the teacher's unspoken thought that even women such as herself sometimes felt this way.

"I suppose I should have done that. I just thought, maybe if I could get to know Conall better, maybe that would help. I know I was wrong and I am so sorry. I will never do anything like this again."

"Did it work?" Miss Willis asked, rather curious and also anxious to let the girl know she really did care about what she was sharing.

Rhianna smiled shyly. "I know I really should not say this, but to some extent it did. We are friends now."

"And yesterday?" Miss Willis asked.

Rhianna sighed heavily again. "I know it is really no excuse and once again I am so sorry. I assure you my Uncle Chris made it ever so clear how poor my choices have been of late," Rhianna sniffed once again, reaching one hand back to rub her backside meaningfully. That at least was very real. It still hurt.

"I am sure this will make no sense whatsoever, but I just wanted some time alone with a new friend. You have no idea what it is like. Billy and True's teasing, and following me around. Then having seven men, some who are like brothers others like uncles, always watching over me. It is as if I am a middle child in a very large family and have not a moment to myself! I love them all very much but…" the girl allowed her voice to trail off. "That does not excuse my actions. I was wrong, and I am sorry."

"You know, Rhianna, I probably understand better than most what you are going through."

"Really?" the girl asked as if she had not known that the entire time.

"I come from a large family. Older brothers, younger siblings too. I can truly relate to what you are feeling, but you are right, that does not excuse your actions."

"I know, Ma'am," Rhianna replied, eyes downcast.

Miss Willis removed her arm and stepped around to stand in front of Rhianna, taking both of the girl's hands in her own. "How about we make a deal?"

Rhianna looked up at her teacher, careful to hide the look of triumph in her eye.

"We will put this incident behind us. Consider it forgiven and forgotten, however, the next time you are feeling this way, or dealing with emotions that you don't quite know what to do with, you come talk to me. I am certain that we can come up with a better solution than skipping school and lying to people."

"Yes, Ma'am and thank you."

XXX000XXX000XXX000XXX

"An' she fell fer that line of crap?" True demanded incredulously, walking with her cousin after school.

"Hook, line, and sinker," Rhianna said with a smile, though in reality she felt just a bit bad. Miss Willis had been so kind and understanding, it pricked her conscience to have played the rather naïve woman like that. Still, it wasn't like _everything_ that she said was untrue, just exaggerated. Not to mention, ultimately it made the young teacher feel good about herself, so Rhianna reasoned she could count that as a good thing and move on. Besides, she had bigger concerns. She was headed over to Nathan's clinic, with the forged letter burning a hole in her pocket.

"Well, best of luck with, Nathan," True said, pretty certain her cousin's silver tongue was not going to work it's miracles with the dark-skinned healer.

"Thanks," Rhianna stated, thinking much the same thing. She slowly climbed the steps to Nathan's clinic, entering quietly.

Nathan turned from the book he was reading and offered the girl a stern glare. "You lied to me," he said, getting right to the point.

"I am afraid that you do not know the half of it," Rhianna responded taking the forged letter from her pocket and traversing the distance between them to hand it to the healer.

Nathan accepted the note and read over it quickly, his dark brown eyes looking up to meet hers accusingly. "And when was this?"

"Right after you got back from visiting Raine, when you went out to the Graham's," she replied quietly. "I am really sorry Nathan. I just wanted –"

"Oh, I know what you wanted," he interrupted. "I just can't believe you'd betray my trust like this to get your own way. How do you expect me to trust you after this, Rhianna?"

Her face flamed and her carefully prepared speech stuck in her throat at the disappointment in his voice. "I thought we had a certain understanding between us, but I guess I was wrong," Nathan continued shaking his head. "I think it might be better if you just stayed in class the next couple a weeks."

Tears welled up in Rhianna's eyes. She had not meant to irreparably damage her relationship with Nathan. Now he didn't want her to help him in the clinic anymore and felt he couldn't trust her. Though she would normally read a person in order to determine the best way to get back in their good graces, she could not bring herself to do that right now. She was not certain she could bear to hear what he thought of her at this moment. Turning to flee the room in anguish, she was brought up short by Nathan's stern voice.

"Just where do you think you're goin'?"

Biting the inside of her cheek in an attempt to steady her voice, she did not bother to turn back around as she answered. "It is obvious you no longer want me here."

She knew when Nathan got up out of his seat and she stood her ground as he approached. He gently turned the girl to face him, though he had to tip her chin up so that she would look at him. Tears streamed down her face.

"Now you listen here, Missy, that ain't what I said and it's not what I meant either."

"But you said-"

"I said you should stay in class for the next couple of weeks. That don't mean you don't owe me time as well, but that's gonna be time of your own. Reckon it's not a bad idea gettin' things ready for winter. You can start with emptying all my cupboards, washing them, and then putting everything back in. For the next two weeks, I expect you to come here right after school. With your sleeping habits, we both know you've got plenty of time in the evenings to finish your homework."

Rhianna wiped her tears away. "So you still want me to come?"

"I do," he nodded, with a grin. "Fact is I like having you come and I probably learn just about as much from you as you do from me. Might be I sometimes forget that you are just a little girl in need of a bit more supervision, but that won't be happenin' again anytime soon."

"I really am sorry, Nathan."

"Mmm. Hmm. Well, I'm afraid you are about to be a fair amount sorrier," he said earnestly as he took her hand and led her over to the chair he'd been sitting in when she had first entered. "Just because of the time we spend here in the clinic, don't mean I'm not one of the adults in your family, and one you had better respect in the future."

Rhianna swallowed hard, but didn't fight or argue as Nathan pulled her over his lap. He had only ever given her a single swat before so this was completely unique, though if she were honest, not really all that unexpected. Nathan brought his large hand down with a powerful SMACK! Rhianna yelped surprised how much just his hand hurt over her skirt. As the swats continued to fall on her increasingly burning backside she did indeed reconsider her relationship with Nathan. She had never really thought him the type to use corporal punishment, but as it turned out he seemed well able to do a rather thorough job of it. By the time he laid down the last swat she was sobbing.

He lifted her gently to sit in his lap, and rocked her back and forth until her tears had dried. Rhianna was embarrassed. She had never sat in Nathan's lap before. She cared as much for him as she did the other peacekeepers, but somehow their relationship had always seemed a bit more "professional" because of their shared interest in healing.

"Now, I took no pleasure in doin' that and I would just a soon not have to do it again, but you had best know that you are not to lie to me and you are NEVER to sign my name to something again."

"Yes, sir," Rhianna responded dutifully, quite certain that she would adamantly avoid doing those things in the future...or at least getting caught!

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

**My sincere apologies for the tremendous wait but life is what it is. **

**Please see first chapter for warnings and disclaimers. **

Chapter 11

Rhianna ran a brush through her blond curls and carefully placed a silver hair comb then studied her reflection in the mirror. Tilting her head this way and that she decided she liked what she saw. Unlike True she really did like dressing up now and again and this was just such an occasion. The community was holding a Harvest Festival this afternoon and evening, complete with a potluck, a dance, and games for the children. By far the best part was that both she and Conall were finally free of their restrictions. Uncharacteristically, Rhianna found that she couldn't quell her excitement.

"Well I AIN'T GONNA!"

True's vehement yell broke into Rhianna's thoughts. Rushing out of her room and down the stairs the older girl saw True faced off with Nettie.

"Oh, yes you are," Nettie replied firmly.

"I ain't wearin' no stupid dress!"

Having just returned from the bathhouse, Vin was sporting a clean white shirt, his long hair still damp on the collar. True was not the only one Nettie had ordered to clean up for the festivities. Before things could escalate_, _the sharpshooter interceded. "Fine, ya don't have ta wear it. I'm sick an' tired of havin' this same fight."

It was hard to determine whose shock was greater_, _Nettie's or True's. However, just as the look of triumph was forming on True's face, Vin continued. "Ya don't wear the dress, ya don't go the party. Ya kin stay up in yer room."

"That ain't fair."

"It's plenty fair. Ya kin do as yer tol' or miss out on all the fun. It's yer choice."

"FINE! It was probably gonna be a dumb party enyways!"

"Aw, True, you know you don't mean that," JD said shaking his head. "You was lookin' forward to this. There's gonna be all kinds of games...bobbing for apples, pin the tail on the donkey, footraces, and lots of stuff."

"Yeah, and Inez done made up a fancy piñata and Mz. Potter filled it with candy." Buck chimed in, "Ya get to take turns trying to break it open with a bat! Ya ain't gonna pass on free candy are ya, Trouble? Just wear it for Ole Buck."

"No," she answered resolutely.

"You know, Princess," Ezra interjected, "They have several shiny new coins to award to the winners of some of those games."

"What kinda coins?" True couldn't hold back her curiosity in this bit of news.

Ezra shrugged. "One would have to attend to be certain."

"Prob'ly jest pennies anyhow," she retorted with a solid scowl. True wouldn't mind coming by a few coins. Even pennies wouldn't be a bad thing, but she was not giving in.

"May as well head up ta yer room then," Vin stated firmly. "Ya've got 'bout fifteen minutes ta reconsider before it's time ta go."

True stomped up to her room slamming her door behind her. Unshed tears burned in her eyes. Damn it all to hell! She had really been looking forward to today. Why did Nettie have to go and ruin it? "Fuck!" she said kicking the door she had just slammed.

"Eloquently put," Rhianna said eying her cousin with crossed arms.

"What are you doin' in here?" True growled, spinning around.

"Waiting for you of course."

"Don't even try. I aint' gonna change my mind. I'm damn sick an' tired of bein' tol' what ta wear. I ain't wearin' no fuckin' dress!"

Rhianna was careful not to smile at this, or show any emotion whatsoever. She had ever so many prospects in her arsenal of persuasion strategies, but today was going to be easier than normal because she was armed with something even better. Truth. One that was sure to get under True's skin worse than a chigger.

"Oh well, I thought you cared more about your best friend, but if that's the way you feel go ahead and leave Creed to his fate," Rhianna answered nonchalantly as she moved towards the door.

"What dya mean?"

The older girl gave a shrug, "Just that I suppose Creed is going to be stuck with being harassed by Elizabeth Jenkins."

"Lizzy?" True spat out her face scrunching in disgust.

"Mmm. Hmm. School yard gossip has it that she's sweet on him and she is intent on catching his attention at the Harvest Festival."

"You shittin' me? He can't even stand her?"

Rhianna shrugged. "Then I guess you are abandoning your best friend to an afternoon and evening of sheer torment and misery because as I understand it she has her sights set on him. She has quite an elaborate plan devised apparently."

True's frown deepened as she let loose with a steady stream of barely intelligible curse words. When she looked up Rhianna was holding up a dress, her green eyes asking the unspoken question.

"For Creed," True gave a nod.

With a few minutes to spare the girls descended the stairs. Vin smiled, always amazed at what an incredibly beautiful child True was, though he knew better than to make the slightest comment to that affect within her range of hearing. "Good choice, Sunshine," he whispered, dropping a kiss on the top of her head before heading out the door. "I gotta git. Tol' Nettie I'd be right over with thet extra water barrel."

Chris stopped True as she passed his way, lifting her up into his arms for a hug. "I'm proud of you," he said quietly before placing her securely back on the floor. Though she might never admit it, True's chest swelled at his words. Chris's approval meant a great deal to her.

"Now you behave today."

"Now why'd I go to all the trouble of putting this damn thing on if I's jest gonna go get myself sent back here enyways?" True quipped earning a gentle swat from the black clad peacekeeper.

"Watch your mouth," he cautioned smiling as she ran off with a giggle.

"She is positively adorable when she is all cleaned up," Rhianna stated precisely what the gunman was thinking as she drew near.

Putting his arm around the older girl he placed a kiss on the top of her blond curls. "That she is. Though I'd say she isn't the only one," Chris replied looking at his charge and realizing that in a few years he'd be fighting off young suitors. "Thank you...for making her see reason. Sometimes seems you're the only one who can."

Before she could respond, Buck approached holding out a bill which Chris took with a grin and tucked into his pocket. Rhianna observed that JD was similarly handing a silver coin to Ezra. She noticed that Nettie was nowhere near and had to chuckle at that.

"You bet on me?" she looked up at Chris with a grin.

"Always," he answered before leading her out and down the street.

$$$888$$$888$$$$888$$$

Upon arriving at the Festival true found she had to keep her tongue in check. If one more person told her how pretty she was in a dress, so help her she was going to spit in his _or her_ eye! Finally she caught sight of Creed and ran over to him, pleased to find that Lizzy Jenkins was nowhere to be seen. She had plans for that conniving little bitch...trying to get her hooks into True's best friend!

"What's wrong?" True asked as she noted Creed's expression. "Ya look like ya seen a war party of blue Comanches."

"Ah, nuthin," Creed sputtered. "It's a just, well ya look, ah...

"WHAT?" True demanded ready to punch him right in the mouth if the word pretty came out.

"Well, ah, like a girl."

"I AM a girl," True replied giving him a punch in the arm instead. "Now come on I got plans for today. Nettie's gonna pay for making me wear this damn thing!"

Creed obediently followed his best friend deciding it best not to tell her that he thought she looked kind of nice in the dress. He rather liked breathing after all.

$$$888$$$888$$$$888$$$

The afternoon was filled with fun and laughter for all...well for most. Elizabeth Jenkins mysteriously took a tumble into the mud and went home in tears of humiliation. Josiah had the misfortune of finding out about the unprofessed interest of the gossip monger Ms. Fulsom and spent the afternoon running or hiding from the heavyset spinster. JD took several good wallops from Nettie when she caught him stealing a not so chaste kiss from Casey and the poor young sheriff found himself promising that he'd be a perfect gentleman for the rest of the evening, upon threat of Nettie taking a strap to him.

Still overall it was a wonderful party. True had a pocketful of candy and a few shiny new pennies to boot. Despite the dress, she and Creed managed to have great bit of fun. Her only frustration arose when her plan to get even with Nettie was thwarted. She'd thought to carefully spike the woman's drink throughout the day and then watch as a tipsy Nettie made a spectacle of herself. Much to True's chagrin, Nettie cold really handle her liquor and the entire amount that True had procured for her purpose had seemingly no affect!

As the music started up for the dance, Rhianna watched Chris twirl Mary out onto the dance floor and saw Vin awkwardly ask Miss Willis for a dance. Josiah had evaded the busybody Ms. Fulsom and had was leading a protesting Nettie out onto the floor while Ezra escorted Ms. Marchante, the attractive dressmaker. With most everyone otherwise occupied, Rhianna and Conall stole away to the edge of the gathering to watch the sunset over the dusty little town, careful to stay within eyesight for fear of Chris Larabee's wrath.

"Nice ta have a bit of freedom again," Conall observed with a grin.

"Indeed," Rhianna agreed. "Sorry to have gotten you in trouble."

"You didn't."

"It was my idea."

"I went along willingly... and it was worth it," he added with a grin his grey eyes sparkling.

"Yes, it was," Rhianna agreed with a smile.

"So you got the Colt back alright?"

"I did. It is safely tucked away." Rhianna had divulged to Conall that Chris did not even know she had the weapon. Though he still believed that it was an heirloom rather than something she had pilfered from an unwitting stranger.

"You know, might be best if you just tell him about it," Conall suggested softly. "It's going to get you into trouble someday if you don't. Besides, trust is important in a family."

Rhianna smiled. Though they shared many interests, in some ways Conall and she were very different. Both of them had a strong sense of honor but Conall's was far more traditional than her own. Still his words did strike a chord inside of her. "I will think about it."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise to give it honest consideration," Rhianna responded in annoyance.

"Good."

Rhianna's eyes narrowed. His tone was just a bit too satisfied and confidant. Conall McGowen had best understand that she was not generally one to be easily swayed.

Just then True ran by with a yell, waving a piece of cloth over her head with Creed in hot pursuit. She'd obviously stolen something from him and wearing a dress didn't slow her down one bit.

"True sure does look different. Never thought I'd see her in a dress."

"You almost did not have the pleasure. She and Nettie were going rounds about it earlier and Vin finally told her she could wear it or not attend. Her temper and stubbornness nearly kept her from the festivities."

"How'd she come to change her mind?"

"I can be quite persuasive," Rhianna said with a sly grin. "Once she found out about Elizabeth Jenkins' plan to capture Creed's affections, she was honor bound to protect her best friend."

"She's loyal, that's for certain," Conall said with a nod, wondering if Elizabeth's mishap might not have been as accidental as it had seemed.

"You have no idea, Conall," Rhianna answered watching her cousin fondly and thinking of all the times True had demonstrated that loyalty. "True cares deeply, though she doesn't like to show it or let anyone know."

"You two are pretty close," the boy observed

"Closer than even sisters," Rhianna agreed.

"That must be nice," Conall murmured and Rhianna picked up on the sadness in his voice.

"I lost my little sister, and my Mum, too. Any family I've got outside of my da is back in Scotland."

Rhianna laid her hand on his arm, "I'm sorry Conall. I know the pain of losing those you love."

The young man gave nod. "Da and I are doing our best to move on and keep living the life God gave us."

Their attention was caught by loud laughter as they watched Buck scoop True up into his arms and tickle her ribs, giving Creed the chance to catch up and retrieve his property. True then lifted Buck's timepiece with a laugh waving it in the air when she was outside of arms reach. As the lady's man came after her she slipped it to Billy and the two played a game of keep away from the tall mustached man.

"Billy certainly has grown in the last few months," Rhianna commented.

"He's still pretty small," Conall noted.

"Though he has grown physically as well, I was speaking more to his maturity. He has really come out of his shell."

Conall nodded, "He can be a spunky little kid. This last week he was standing up to Ephram Jones whose got a good two inches on him."

Rhianna laughed, "And he's developed a mischievous streak, too. I saw him dunk Katie Miller's braid in the inkwell on Friday. Mary would have a conniption had she seen that."

"Speakin' of Ms. Travis, did you see how red-faced she was earlier?"

Rhianna's green eyes sparkled in merriment, "I most certainly did. Uncle Chris had best learn to be more circumspect in his amorous displays of affection. Mrs. Potter caught the two of them...well let's just say that Mary may be blushing for the rest of the evening."

"Aren't the two of them supposed to be getting married?"

"Yes they are, but things are...complicated," Rhianna knew that Chris valued his privacy as much as she and would never casually share the details of his life with another person. Not only was Ella still abroad, her insane jealously a potential danger to anyone who Chris loved, but there were other things for Chris and Mary to take into consideration. " They are biding their time."

Conall nodded, willing to accept her answer without prying further into affairs that were really not his business. The two stood in companionable silence for a time watching the last few rays of the sun fade into the horizon. The fiddlers struck up a lively tune behind them.

"I'm sure glad Da and I made our way here to Four Corners."

"As am I," Rhianna said quietly.

Conall turned to face the green eyed girl, "And why's that?"

"Not many would be so gallant about being outshot by a girl."

"Oh, I don't know. I think a lot a fellows wouldn't mind so much if the girl looked as pretty as you do tonight."

Rhianna blushed, pleased that he had noticed. She had kept her shields quite firmly in place, deciding that she did not want to know his opinion unless he voiced it. Now the girl found herself at an uncommon loss for words.

"You know there's a rumor that you cleaned the clocks of Baker and two others when he tried ta steal a kiss off of you."

"I did."

"Would you do the same to me?" he asked

"Are you willing to take the risk?" she countered her voice teasing.

Leaning in close, Conall placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and Rhianna smiled broadly.

"I'd best get you back to the party before your uncle comes looking for you," Conall said, taking hold of Rhianna's hand. Rhianna nodded her agreement, liking the feel of his strong hand enveloping hers. Though, sometimes growing up might be hard and even painful, she reasoned that times like these more than made up for it.

THE END


End file.
